Neko Neko Love
by Saya-chan dattebayo
Summary: Goenji encuentra un gato abandonado y decide quedarse con él, pero... ¿por qué nadie le había advertido que ese problemático gato se convertiría en un sexy chico peli plateado? Goenji x Shirou
1. Lindo ¿gatito?

**Hola, aquí estoy con otro fic. Tardaré bastante en poner la conti, pongo el primer capi para saber si puede llegar a tener éxito o no el fic.**

* * *

><p><strong>1. Lindo ¿gatito?<strong>

Era un día lluvioso. Goenji Shuuya salió de la universidad corriendo rápidamente, pero la lluvia caía torrencialmente sobre la cuidad.

El joven de 19 años soltó un par de maldiciones al tiempo, estaba completamente perdido, seguro que hasta tenía los interiores mojados. Se metió por un callejón, que era un atajo para llegar a su casa y se paró cuando estuvo dentro para recuperar el aire.

El sitio era maloliente y con la humedad de la lluvia todavía lo era más. Shuuya intentó contener la respiración por el mal olor que había, pero debía recuperar fuerzas por lo cansado que estaba al correr.

No es que no estuviera acostumbrado a correr, pero con el frío y el diluvio que estaba cayendo, le cansaba aún más.

De pronto, se oyó un ruido extraño. El chico se puso rígido tras eso, no es que estuviera asustado, pero por eses callejones nunca era seguro, era mejor estar alerta. El ruido se volvió aún más fuerte y desvió la vista hacia allí… venía de detrás de los cubos de basura. Frunció el ceño, estaba de muy mal humor, si se atrevían a atacarle le arrancaría la cabeza a esa persona.

—Maldita sea… —gruñó por lo bajo, perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba—. ¡Me da igual quién seas, sé que estás ahí! ¡Sal de una maldita vez! ¡Te advierto que sé defenderme! ¡Tengo una calculadora… con números! _¡Ah! ¡Qué amenaza más estúpida Goenji Shuuya!_

Nada. El ruido se paró por unos instantes, pero después volvió a sonar. Era un ruido un poco extraño, como si algo estuviera rozando contra otra cosa. El peliblanco frunció más el ceño y gritó:

—¡Bien! ¡Sino vienes tú, voy yo!

El ruido se intensificó y después se oyó un sonido… ¿Un…

—¡Miau!

… maullido?

—¿Eh? —se preguntó Goenji extrañado. Se acercó corriendo hacia los cubos de basura y apartó uno para ver qué había detrás y… lo que vio le partió el alma. Delante de él, había un gatito plateado temblando por la lluvia y el frío mientras arañaba la caja de cartón… ese era el ruido que había oído—. Un gato…

El gato peli plata le miró fríamente con sus ojos grises, haciendo que Shuuya diera un respingo, pero después le miró con pena… seguramente le miraba mal por si quería hacerle daño. El de ojos marrones acercó su mano para acariciarlo y el felino se puso tenso y retrocedió un poco, Shuuya temió que le mordiera o algo, pero cuando su mano se posó sobre la cabeza suave y mojada del gato, este se calmó y cerró sus ojos mientras lo acariciaba.

—_Es muy lindo… _—pensó el peliblanco mientras observaba el minino con una sonrisa cariñosa, pero después se puso rígido—_. ¿En qué estás pensando Shuuya? ¡No puedes quedarte con el primer gato que veas! ¡Ah! ¡Estoy empezando a parecerme a Yuka! _

El chico se levantó dispuesto a marcharse, pero el gato le detuvo con un dulce maullido.

—Miau…

—Lo siento por ti, pero… —el chico no pudo seguir diciendo nada, esos dulces ojos plateados lo había atrapado, no podía apartar la mirada de ellos, eran como un imán que no le permitía sacar la vista de ahí.

Cuando dio reaccionado, desvió la mirada y gruñó:

—¡Lo siento por ti! ¡No puedo hacerme cargo de un gato! ¡Estoy muy ocupado con la universidad!

El universitario se marchó corriendo, dejando abandonado de nuevo al pobre gato peli plateado. Sin embargo, eso no duró mucho tiempo, porque el peliblanco volvió a los diez segundos, cogiendo al gato plateado entre sus brazos delicadamente mientras murmuraba un: "maldita sea, ni siquiera sé porque hago esto".

Dentro de un poco, llegaron al departamento donde vivía ahora el universitario. Goenji entró rápidamente dispuesto a dejar al gato comiendo mientras se daba una ducha para no coger una pulmonía.

—_Lo que me hacía falta… ¡coger una pulmonía! ¡Genial! _—pensó el chico mientras suspiraba con pesadez.

Cuando cerró la puerta tras él, puso la llave encima de la mesa de la sala de estar. Miró hacia abajo y vio al gato aferrado con sus uñas a la chaqueta… oh genial, a la mierda la chaqueta nueva. Shuuya tiró del gato para despegarlo de él, pero el minino se agarró con fuerza a su chaqueta mientras emitía un ronroneo de desagrado.

—Ah… —susurró el chico con una gota en la cabeza al ver como el gato se acomodaba en su pecho, frunció el ceño y gruñó—. Desgraciado… ¡suelta la chaqueta!

El universitario tiró de nuevo, con más fuerza, y lo dio sacado de la chaqueta.

—_Por fin… _—pensó Goenji mientras daba otro suspiro pesado. Dejó al gato en el suelo y este se acarició a su pierna, en señal de agradecimiento por sacarlo de aquel lugar mojado y frío. Shuuya caminó hacia la cocina con el gato pisándole los talones mientras se sacaba la chaqueta y la dejaba encima de una silla.

—¿Y ahora que te daré para comer? ¿Qué te parece un poco de leche?

—Miau.

—Parezco estúpido hablando con un gato —musitó el estudiante mientras unas rayas azules de depresión recorrían su cabeza—. Ni siquiera sé porque me quedé con él… ¡Bah! Le daré de comer después de bañarme, tengo que apurarme para no enfermar.

Goenji se fue hacia su habitación para coger su pijama, que tan solo eran unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta de manga corta (a pesar de que llovía ese día, hacía algo de calor por los anteriores días). Justo después de dirigió al baño para darse una ducha.

Cuando acabó de bañarse salió con el pijama puesto y con una toalla rodeándole el cuello. Se sorprendió al ver que enfrente de la puerta del baño, estaba el gato peli plata esperando impaciente que él saliera de allí. Cuando lo vio, dio un saltito y se acercó a él, acariciándose contra su pierna, entonces Shuuya se dio cuenta de algo…

—¡Eh, espera! ¡Estás empapado! —dijo mientras lo cogía en brazos—. Será mejor que lo seque con el secador, podría coger también una pulmonía.

Se adentró con él al baño y encendió el secador mientras sostenía al gato, lo secó con facilidad ya que el felino no se movió mucho mientras lo secaba. Cuando acabó se fue hasta la cocina y allí lo dejó en el suelo.

—Ahora sí que te daré de comer —informó el chico. El gato se subió a la mesa de la cocina y vio que allí había una cestita con fruta, acercándose a ella.

Goenji se dio la vuelta en ese momento y vio al gato encima de la mesa, vio sus intenciones y gritó:

—¡Eh! ¡Baja de ahí ahora mismo, desgraciado!

Del susto, el gato tiró la cesta con fruta hacia al suelo, haciendo que Shuuya posara una mano en su frente en señal de cansancio… estaba agotado y ese gato no paraba quieto. Sería muy mono, cierto… pero era un torbellino.

El gato saltó hacia el suelo en cuanto vio a una fresa en el suelo y rápidamente se dirigió a ella para morderla. Goenji alzó una ceja y pensó:

—_Parece que le llaman la atención las fresas._

Suspiró de nuevo y dejó un plato con leche en suelo y una lata de sardinas para que el gato comiera. El felino se sintió atraído por el olor y se dirigió rápidamente a por la comida que su amo le tenía preparada.

El gatito empezó a comer y Shuuya se sentó en una silla mientras le observaba. Dejó caerse sobre la mesa mientras le seguía mirando. ¿Qué haría ahora? No debería haberle cogido. Era cierto que podía mantenerse él y un gato pero… no tendría tiempo para cuidarle, entre la universidad y el trabajo no tendría tiempo para cuidarle.

—Ah, solo a mí se me ocurre… —resopló el chico mientras levantaba su cabeza de la mesa y miraba al gato.

—Miau —maulló el minino mientras se acariciaba contra las piernas de su amo y después subía de nuevo a la mesa. Goenji frunció el ceño y gruñó:

—He dicho que no te subas, desgraciado…

Al ver que el gato no le hacía caso, Goenji cruzó sus brazos, poniéndolos encima de la mesa y después colocó su cabeza entre ellos, mirando fijamente a su mascota.

—¿Y ahora que hago contigo? —susurró mientras le miraba fijamente, perdiéndose de nuevo en esos orbes plateados. No, no podía abandonarle, se sentiría la peor basura del mundo—. Hm… quizás pueda dejarte con alguien. A ver…

La primera opción era Endo… pero estaba ocupado con los trabajos al igual que él. Kazemaru… estaba ocupado preparando sus trabajos también. Kido… fuera de la cuidad con Fudou haciendo a saber qué cosa. Los demás… ocupados.

—… mierda —murmuró el chico mientras suspiraba. El gato se acercó a él y le lamió la mejilla, este se apartó sobresaltado por la acción del felino y le miró sorprendido—. Vaya para el gato.

—Miau —maulló feliz el minino mientras saltaba al regazo de Shuuya. Este se quedó mirándolo y después le acarició mientras sonreía, realmente el gato era muy lindo. El universitario se quedó tenso de repente… ¡es verdad! No le había puesto un nombre…

—Un nombre… ¿cuál podría ponerte? —se preguntó mientras pensaba en un nombre, de repente miró al gato y dijo—. Shirou… sí, el nombre te va que ni pintado… te llamarás Shirou.

—¿Miau?

—Ya sé que es nombre de persona… pero tienes pinta de llamarte Shirou —dijo con el ceño fruncido—. Así que no protestes.

—¡Miau! —el gato dio a entender que aceptaba mientras sonreía—. Miau… miau…

—Cualquiera diría que estás preguntando mi nombre —dijo extrañado el peliblanco. El gato lo miro con sus dulces orbes plateados y volvió a maullar:

—Miau, miau, miau…

—Me llamo Goenji Shuuya y soy tu amo… —se presentó el de ojos castaños, después una gota resbaló por su cabeza—. Realmente me estoy volviendo majara… ¡desde cuando se habla con gatos!

—Miau.

—Se acabó —dijo Goenji mientras se levantaba y el gato se lanzaba al suelo mientras miraba a su amo—, me voy a dormir… mañana tengo clase a primera hora.

El chico se dirigió hacia su cuarto y se acostó en la cama. Estiró su brazo y apagó la luz, seguidamente cerró los ojos para dormir. De repente sintió un ruido detrás de él, abrió los ojos extrañado y se dio la vuelta… el gato Shirou se había subido a la cama.

—¡Eh no! ¡Eso no! ¡Gato malo! ¡Abajo, venga abajo!

Shirou movió la cola y se acercó a su amo, lamiéndole la mejilla de nuevo. Este se ruborizó levemente sin saber porque… después cogió al gato y lo puso en el suelo.

—Ahí abajo Shirou… en la cama duermo yo.

Goenji se acostó de nuevo, pero dentro de unos segundos oyó de nuevo el mismo ruido. Se dio la vuelta con una gota en la cabeza y, efectivamente, el gato estaba de nuevo sobre el colchón, mirando dulcemente a su amo.

Este suspiró con pesadez y gruñó:

—Shirou… he dicho a…

El chico no pudo seguir, se había hipnotizado por tercera vez de los hermosos ojos plateados del minino. Este desvió la vista poco después un poco molesto.

—Está bien, quédate encima de la cama… pero solo por hoy —informó el chico mientras le daba la espalda a su mascota.

—Miau —respondió el gatito mientras andaba por la almohada hasta llegar al otro lado de la cama para ponerse enfrente de su amo. Se acomodó en su pecho y se aferró con la uñas en la camiseta del chico.

Goenji le miró mientras suspiraba resignado. Acarició el pelaje plateado y pensó:

—_¿Será que intenta demostrarme agradecimiento por haberlo sacado de la lluvia? Es lo más probable… ¡Ah, no puedo abandonarlo ni dejarlo con otra persona! No sé como haré, pero me las apañaré para cuidarlo yo._

Con esos pensamientos, Shuuya cerró los ojos lentamente, abandonándose en los brazos de Morfeo.

En la madrugada…

Goenji abrió los ojos al notar que tenía sed… ahora que lo pensaba, no había cenado nada.

Abrió la boca para bostezar y miró hacia abajo para observar a su gato. Vio como en su camiseta dos manos se aferraban a ella…

Espera un momento… ¿MANOS?

El chico abrió los ojos impresionado tras eso. Destapó un poco al que debería ser su gato y se quedó de piedra tras lo que estaba viendo… delante de él había un lindo chico de más o menos su edad, de cabello plateado y de piel muy blanca mientras aferraba con sus manos a su camiseta.

¿Eh? ¿Cómo? ¿Quién era ese chico y qué había pasado con su gato?

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal? Espero que os haya gustado. Ahora paso con las preguntas:<strong>

**-creeis que el fic puede tener éxito? **

**-merece conti o lo abandono?**

**-queréis que aparezca Atsuya? (aclaro que aquí no será hermano de Shirou, creo que ya sabéis porque XD)**

**-como reaccionará Goenji cuando vio que su lindo gatito se había convertido en un sexy peli plata?**

**-quereis que Shirou tenga cola y orejitas de gato o que no lo tenga? (en mi opinión se vería más sexy con la cola y las orejitas, pero vosotros decidís!)**

**-merezco un review?**

**Bueno, creo que eso es todo, espero de verdad que os haya gustado. Es cierto que tardaré en poner la conti, pero la pondré si el fic tiene éxito, de verdad. Yeni-senpai quería ayudarme con este fic, pero al final lo hice yo sola ya que ella está trabajando y solo tiene tiempo para ocuparse del fic "Contéstame en sueños". (Animad a Yeni-senpai para que el trabajo no se la haga muy duro, pobrecita, a veces se queda a dormir en mi casa reventada ^-^')**

**En fin, sayo y cuidaos mucho! Que la fortuna os acompañe! ^-^**

**¿Reviews?**


	2. Neko boy

**¿CÓMO? (se pone a bailar por todo el cuarto) ¡No puedo creer que tuviera tanto éxito el fic! Estoy taaaaaan feliz, y como recibí varias amenzas (sobre todo una de muerte) pues no lo abandono y sigo con este fic algo alocado. **

**Espero que os guste mucho, me esforcé para que fuera de vuestro agrado y siga teniendo el mismo éxito si? **

**_Disclaimer: _El día en que pueda dominar al mundo con yaoi es cuando Inazuma me pertenece, mientras eso no pase, es de Level-5 (T-T, dádmelo maldita sea!) **

* * *

><p><strong>2. Neko boy<strong>

No podía creerlo, simplemente era casi imposible. Había un chico peli plata con las manos aferradas a su camiseta, tenía unas extrañas y adorables orejas de gato sobresaliendo de su cabeza y la cola peli plateada salía por atrás moviéndose graciosamente… ¿OREJAS Y COLA?

—Uh… ¡WAAAA! —gritó Shuuya mientras caía hacia atrás, saliendo de la cama y golpeándose la cabeza contra el suelo—. ¡Auch! —se quejó mientras se sobaba la parte de atrás de su zona craneal.

El chico, si se le podía llamar así, despertó y se incorporó hacia delante, mirando directamente a Goenji. El peliblanco seguía mirando con horror al otro y gritó con alteración:

—¡¿Quién eres tú? No, mejor dicho… ¡¿Qué eres?

—Shuuya-san…

—¡Te estoy preguntando qué eres, no mi nombre!

—Shuuya-san… —murmuró el peli plata moviendo graciosamente su cola y sus orejas de gato mientras le mostraba una sonrisa tierna. Goenji se sonrojó al ver su expresión tan inocente y tan ¿violable? ¡Oh no! ¡Eso era malo! El chico saltó directamente de la cama hacia el cuerpo del universitario, quién lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—_No… puede ser… _—pensó el otro ruborizado a más no poder al sentir a ese chico pegándose contra él—_. ¡Está completamente desnudo!_

El peli plata le miró y le lamió la mejilla se ruborizó violentamente y abrió los ojos con impresión. ¡Oh no! ¡Esto iba mal! ¡Muy mal! ¡Si no hacía algo corría el riesgo de ser violado por ese chico y él no opondría resistencia! Como si pudiera negarse a ese chico tan provocador… maldita sea.

—Shuuya-san —volvió a murmurar ese chico mientras se acercaba de nuevo a él, pasando su lengua por los labios del peliblanco. El de ojos marrones abrió los ojos con impresión y su rostro se puso tan rojo como el cabello de Hiroto… ¡mierda! ¡Se estaba excitando!

—¡Apártate!

Apartó bruscamente al chico y se levantó… grave error. El chico había caído con las piernas abiertas, dejando clara su total desnudez. No, malo, era malo… ¿había un límite para excitarse?

Una cosa era ver ya a ese chico con cara angelical, pero otra muy distinta verle completamente desnudo mostrando con claridad esa delicada y sexy figura de piel blanca. Puso rápidamente una mano sobre la nariz, intentando contener la hemorragia nasal que estaba sufriendo al ver ese espectáculo. Goenji empezó a respirar agitadamente, necesitaba calmarse, no sabía quién o qué era… ¿era normal que un chico con cola y orejas de gato apareciera en la cama en lugar de su gato?

Un momento… ¿dónde se suponía que estaba Shirou?

—¿Shirou? —preguntó dándose la vuelta, mirando hacia lado contrario del chico desnudo—. ¿Dónde…?

—¿Sí? —preguntó el peli plata. Shuuya se tensó y se dio la vuelta lentamente, mirando en dirección a ese chico, pero solo a la cara.

—¿Eh? —soltó el universitario. El otro sonrió y respondió:

—Me has llamado, Shuuya-san, ¿qué ocurre?

—Tú… eres Shirou… —dijo el chico completamente descolocado, pero después se dio cuenta de algo—. ¡Tápate, desgraciado! —gritó mientras se daba la vuelta a la cocina, con todo lo que había pasado se le había olvidado beber. Ni siquiera sabía cómo es que aún no había sangrado por la nariz.

El de ojos marrones cerró sus orbes y respiró hondo, necesitaba tranquilizarse, era un sueño, solo un maldito sueño. Cuando despertara encontraría a su molesto gato aferrándose a su camiseta con las uñas y con su linda sonrisa.

—_Estás cansado, solo es eso Shuuya, ahora ves visiones… ¡genial! _—pensó mientras dejaba sobre la mesa un vaso vacío, que antes estaba lleno de agua. Se dio media vuelta y se quedó parado en el sitio… delante de él estaba Shirou tapado con la sábana de cintura para abajo, tapando su partes íntimas y su cola de gato, pero dejando al descubierto todo su torso.

Un tic apareció en la ceja derecha del chico y miró al otro acercándose con pasos acompasados arrastrando la sábana por el suelo. Cuando llegó junto a él, se abrazó a Goenji, posando su cabeza peli plateada en el pecho del universitario.

—Shuuya-san…

—¿Por qué… te abrazas a mí? —preguntó aún sin creerse lo que veía. Shirou parpadeó confundido y después contestó con una sonrisa:

—Porque le estoy tan agradecido a Shuuya-san que no sé qué hacer para agradecérselo.

—¿Cómo?

Shirou no dijo nada más. Se puso de puntillas, inclinándose hacia delante, rozando sus labios con los de su amo. Una corriente eléctrica invadió el cuerpo de ambos, el aliento de ambos se mezclaba… Goenji no podía reaccionar, tenía a ese chico con cuerpo y cara de escándalo a punto de besarle y no ponía resistencia.

Finalmente, el que acabó con la distancia fue Shirou. Juntó sus labios con los de Shuuya, uniéndolos en un beso realmente sencillo. Goenji perdió la poca cordura que le quedaba y empezó a corresponder a ese beso de forma desesperada. Introdujo su lengua en la boca del chico y empezó a frotarla contra la de él mientras que ponía una mano sobre la cintura de Shirou y lo apegaba a él, sintiendo como sus cuerpos chocaban y se rozaban entre sí. Ambos sintieron como sus salivas se mezclaban y como sus respiraciones se volvían irregulares.

Shuuya reaccionó de repente y se separó bruscamente del otro. Se inclinó hacia atrás y se dio un golpe en la cadera contra el borde de la mesa, rápidamente dio un gemido de dolor.

—Ah… —susurró mientras se sobaba la cadera. Shirou lo miró con preocupación y exclamó mientras se acercaba:

—¡Shuuya-san! ¿Estás bien?

Goenji lo miró y después se separó de él. Mierda, en ese momento sentía como tenía una dolorosa erección se hacía presente entre sus piernas y comenzaba a apretarle. ¡Maldecía a Shirou!

—¡Hmp! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Mira lo que causaste! —gruñó el otro mientras se lamentaba de su cadera y, por encima, ahora de su erección también. Shirou parpadeó inocente y provocativamente y preguntó con carita apenada:

—¿Qué hice mal? ¿A Shuuya-san no le gustó?

El otro tuvo que poner una mano sobre su nariz, empezaba a tener otra hemorragia nasal. Fue corriendo hacia el cuarto de baño, eran las cuatro y media de la mañana, pero necesitaba darse una buena ducha de agua fría e intentar detener esa hemorragia.

Cuando se pudo "tranquilizar", el chico salió del baño y se dirigió hacia su cuarto, en el que estaba Shirou aún cubriendo sus partes con la sábana.

—Shuuya-san —dijo Shirou con un pequeño puchero—, yo también quiero uno de esos —susurró mientras señalaba el pantalón corto de su compañero.

—¿Eh?

—Yo no quiero andar con esto —dijo mientras tiraba de la sábana que le cubría, después volvió a señalar el pantalón del otro—, sino con eso.

Goenji suspiró y fue hasta uno de los cajones, sacando unos bóxers y se los tiró a Shirou, los cuales cayeron encima de su cabeza peli plateada. El chico miró interrogante esos bóxers y después los cogió, observándolos detenidamente.

—Ahí los tienes, póntelos —susurró cansado, realmente deseaba que solo fuera un sueño. No podía creer que hubiera perdido el control y empezara a besar a ese chico (o lo que fuera) como un desesperado. Shuuya se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero la suave voz de Shirou lo detuvo:

—¿Shuuya-san? ¿A dónde vas?

—Al sofá, tú duerme en la cama.

—No, si Shuuya-san quiere, Shirou irá al sofá, pero no quiero que Shuuya-san se sienta incómodo en el sofá.

—No déjalo, yo iré al sofá —contestó mientras ahogaba un bostezo y se dirigía hacia el sofá de su casa. Si todo resultaba ser un sueño ya despertaría feliz en su cama, sino… ya vería que hacía, empezaría por interrogar a ese chico que dice ser su gato.

…

Un sonido empezó a sonar a lo lejos. Era un sonido intermitente, que no parecía parar. El sonido empezó a hacerse más fuerte, hasta que se hizo ensordecedor.

—¡AH! —gritó Shuuya levantándose de golpe al escuchar ese sonido que casi lo deja sordo. Giró la cabeza al lado de donde estaba ese maldito sonido y lo primero que vio fue la cara angelical de Shirou mirándolo con un tierno puchero.

Goenji se sonrojó y se perdió en esos dulces ojos grises.

—Shuuya-san —murmuró Shirou mientras le enseñaba el despertador, que no paraba de sonar—, por algún motivo no para de sonar. ¿Qué le pasa?

Goenji lo cogió y lo apagó, haciendo que Shirou mirara confuso eso preguntándose como había hecho para detener ese horripilante sonido que lo había despertado. El universitario miró el reloj: las ocho y media.

—¡Las ocho y media! ¡Mierda! —gritó alterado, tenía clase a primera hora y andaba horriblemente mal de tiempo… hurra. Antes de que pudiera ir a algún lugar, Shirou lo sujetó de la mano.

—Shuuya-san, tengo un problema —habló Shirou incómodo. Goenji lo miró confundido, ¿qué problema podría tener? ¡El problema lo tenía él, iba a llegar tarde!

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó apresuradamente el otro. Shirou se acercó y contestó:

—Mi cola no cabe.

—¿Cómo?

Shirou señaló el bóxer azul oscuro que tenía puesto y susurró:

—Mi cola no cabe dentro, me siento incómodo.

Goenji suspiró y bajó la cabeza con decepción. Shirou hablaba de su cola de gato, realmente no se acordaba de que tenía cola y orejas de gato.

—Bueno —empezó Shuuya a explicar—, es que no están hechos para que quepa una cola ahí dentro.

—La de Shuuya-san cabe —dijo Shirou mientras señalaba la entrepierna del otro. Goenji se ruborizó a más no poder y gritó:

—¡Eso es mi entrepierna, no una cola! ¡Yo no tengo cola de gato como tú! ¡Ah! ¡No tengo tiempo para esto!

El chico peliblanco entró apresuradamente en la habitación y se cambió de ropa como si fuera un rayo. Luego cogió su bandolera y puso los libros dentro.

—¡Me marcho! — informó Goenji mientras abría la puerta de la calle—. Ya llego tarde y no puedo quedarme más tiempo… coge lo que quieras para comer, ¿vale? ¡Ah! ¡Hay ropa en mi armario, así que coge alguna y póntela! ¡Y no salgas a la calle! ¡Adiós!

Shirou iba a decir algo, pero después se oyó el sonido de la puerta cerrándose indicando que Shuuya había marchado. El peli plata bajó las orejas decepcionado y se encaminó hacia la cocina… le hubiera gustado que su amo se quedara con él todo el día.

…

Goenji iba corriendo en dirección a la universidad como nunca lo había hecho. En ese momento llegaba tarde y era lo último que quería, tendría que apurar, no solo llegaría tarde sino que Kazemaru le patearía el trasero por no llevarle los apuntes que le había pedido a primera hora.

—¡Wa! —gritó el chico cuando chocó contra una persona y caía encima de ella. Shuuya miró hacia abajo y vio a una mujer ya anciana debajo de él—. ¡Ah! ¡Lo siento! ¡Tenía mucha prisa y no me fijé! ¡De verdad que lo siento!

Goenji ayudó a levantar a la señora, mirándola con preocupación.

—Uh… —se quejó levemente la anciana. Shuuya la miró preocupado y preguntó:

—¿Se encuentra bien?

—Sí, estoy bien —susurró la mujer mientras se soltaba del agarre del chico y se dirigía hacia su casa, pero se detuvo y se dio la vuelta—. ¡Ah sí! Se me olvidaba, cuida bien de él Goenji Shuuya.

Goenji se sorprendió y preguntó:

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo…?

—Cuida bien de él, te necesita más que nadie —respondió de nuevo. Shuuya se extrañó, ¿qué decía esa señora?

—¿De qué está hablando?

La mujer solo sonrió y señaló hacia delante, el universitario levantó una ceja en señal de no entender y se dio la vuelta, mirando en dirección donde marcaba esa señora.

—Nos volveremos a ver, Goenji Shuuya…

Él miró de nuevo hacia delante, pero la señora ya había desaparecido. Shuuya puso cara de preocupación y miró hacia los lados… era raro, no entendía porque empezaban a pasar cosas raras desde que cogió a ese "gato".

Meneó la cabeza y se dio la vuelta echando a correr hacia la universidad, pero esta vez iba perdido en sus pensamientos, recordando las palabras de esa señora.

—_Nos volveremos a ver, Goenji Shuuya…_

—_Si nos volvemos a ver… le pediré explicaciones _—pensó el chico peliblanco mientras seguía corriendo hacia la universidad, de la cual ya estaba cerca.

—¡Goenji Shuuya! —gritó un peli azul mirándolo con expresión asesina al ver como llegaba corriendo. El peliblanco lo miró con expresión cansada y susurró mientras se detenía:

—Kazemaru…

—¡Dámela, ahora! —gritó el otro mientras extendía su mano. Goenji lo miró con burla y contestó:

—¿Te refieres a tu virginidad? Lo siento, por fortuna no la tengo yo, la tiene Endo…

Un gran rubor cubrió las mejillas del peli azul y apretó los dientes con furia.

—¡Me refiero a la hoja en dónde están mis apuntes! —chilló colérico mientras tomaba del cuello de la camiseta a su amigo de la infancia—. ¡Y no metas a Endo en esto, maldito!

—Qué sí… pero mejor pasemos a clase antes de llegar tarde de verdad —dijo el de ojos marrones, no quería que después de tanta carrera no pudiera entrar en la clase—. Aquí la tienes —le entregó la hoja donde había ordenadamente escritos unos apuntes.

Kazemaru los cogió y los revisó de arriba abajo por haber si faltaba algo.

—Hm…

—Está todo, ¿crees que me pondría a borrar cosas que están escritas con un bolígrafo? Tengo cosas mejores que hacer… _Ahora mismo hacerme cargo de un chico gato o lo que quiera que sea eso…_

La clase de la universidad fue realmente horrible y sobre todo a primera hora. Goenji estaba durmiéndose a cada poco, pero Kazemaru (como "buen amigo") le daba una patada en la espinilla para que despertara.

El resto de las clases no fueron nada más especial, solamente que Goenji iba con un dolor insoportable en la pierna izquierda gracias a su "gran amigo" Kazemaru Ichirouta por las patadas que le daba en la espinilla de esa pierna.

—Mierda, por tu culpa tendré que ir cojeando a casa —se quejó el chico peliblanco de mala gana. Kazemaru sonrió con sorna y soltó:

—Vamos, no seas exagerado… te quejas de vicio. Además, lo hice para que te despertaras.

Una vena empezó a palpitar en la cabeza del peliblanco, pero antes de decir nada, otra voz se oyó:

—¡Kaze-chan! ¡Goenji!

Un chico de cabello castaño y ojos castaños, con una banda naranja alrededor de su cuello que utilizaba como bufanda, se acercó a ambos.

—Hola Endo-kun —respondió Kazemaru mientras le daba un corto y ligero beso en los labios. Endo miró a ambos y dijo:

—¿Qué pasa Goenji? Te noto malhumorado.

—Siempre lo está —contestó el peli azul. Shuuya lo miró mal y gritó:

—¡Cállate! Afeminado…

—¡Oye! ¡Te he oído!

—¡Ese era el plan!

—¿A qué te doy otra patada en la pierna izquierda? —preguntó amenazante el peli azul.

—¡Hazme eso y te corto el pelo!

—¡Mi pelo es sagrado!

—¡Pues precisamente por eso! —devolvió Goenji el grito.

Una gota resbaló por la cabeza de Endo y se rió por lo bajo. Puso el brazo derecho alrededor del cuello de su novio y soltó:

—Bueno, nosotros lo miramos por el lado positivo. Si Kaze-chan te dio patadas en la pierna izquierda podemos asegurarnos de que una buena temporada no nos darás balonazos.

Endo se rió con ganas contagiando a Kazemaru, quién se unió segundos después. Goenji rodó los ojos y susurró con cansancio:

—Sí, lo que tú digas… yo tengo que volver a casa ahora.

—¿No vienes a la cafetería con nosotros? —preguntó Kazemaru. Shuuya le miró y gruñó:

—He dormido mal toda la noche, por eso tenía tanto sueño… me voy a dormir un poco. Ya iré mañana a la cafetería.

—Oh, muy bien —respondió Endo mientras se despedía de él—. ¡Descansa!

Goenji levantó la mano en señal de despedida y se fue, al menos la pierna ya le había pasado y no le dolía tanto, así que después de todo Kazemaru no le había golpeado tan fuerte.

Suspiró mientras iba caminando a casa, ya se estaba haciendo de noche. Normalmente había ido con Endo y Kazemaru hasta la cafetería donde estaban los demás chicos allí reunidos, pero ahora mismo prefería ir a casa y poder aclarar las cosas con ese "gato"… y quizás también podría descansar un poco.

—_¡Ah sí! Se me olvidaba, cuida bien de él Goenji Shuuya._

Frunció el ceño en cuanto recordó lo que le había dicho esa anciana pero… ¿qué podía esconder aquella mujer detrás de esa amable sonrisa que le había mostrado por la mañana?

Aunque no podía evitar pensar que esa anciana conocía a Shirou de algo, ¿quizás ella fue la que abandonó a Shirou? Sacudió la cabeza para intentar disipar esos pensamientos, todavía no estaba seguro de que aquella anciana hablara de Shirou pero… ¿a quién más podría referirse? Y otro detalle importante, ¿cómo sabía su nombre si no había visto nunca a esa anciana?

—_Ah, demasiadas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas… todo se revolucionó en cuanto recogí a Shirou, ya no sé ni que debería haber hecho cuando lo encontré _—pensó el universitario mientras entraba en su apartamento.

Silencio. Fue lo primero que escuchó. Cerró la puerta con cuidado y se adentró en el piso, que seguía en completo silencio abrumador, tanto que daba algo de escalofríos.

—¿Shirou? —se atrevió a preguntar Goenji, pero no escuchó nada—. ¡Shirou! ¿Estás ahí?

Nada. No se oyó nada de nada. Shuuya entró en la cocina y vio que estaba igual que cuando se había marchado. Una expresión de terror apareció en su cara y pensó:

—_¡No habrá salido a la calle! ¡Le dije que no lo hiciera! O quizás es que… ¿lo he soñado todo? ¡No! ¡No puede ser! ¡Estoy seguro de que Shirou es real! Por mucho que intente convencerme de lo contrario…_

—¡Miau!

Goenji se tensó en cuanto escuchó ese dulce y alegre maullido. Se dio la vuelta con una lentitud impresionando y miró sorprendido hacia abajo, donde vio a un pequeño gato peli plata mirándolo con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a él y se ponía enfrente.

Shuuya cayó al suelo de rodillas y miró con un tic en el ojo al gato peli plata.

—¿Co-Cómo…? —se preguntaba el peliblanco—. ¿Cómo has hecho para…?

—Miau… —respondió feliz Shirou moviendo la colita y sus orejas graciosamente. Shuuya le miraba como si fuera el bicho más raro que había visto en el mundo entero. No lo entendía, no entendía nada…

Shirou se puso junto a la pierna de su amo y se acarició a ella, Shuuya aún no podía salir de su asombro. Miró de arriba abajo al gatito peli plata que se acariciaba feliz en la pierna de su amo. ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué Shirou volvía a ser un gato?

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>Habréis notado que la cinta de Endo esta vez la tiene en el cuello y no en la frente, por Dios no me digáis que no se ve así más sexy nuestro portero! *¬*<strong>

**Realmente aún no sé como expresaros mi agradecimiento! Me hicisteis tan feliz con vuestros reviews! De verdad, gracias!**

**Quiero agradecer a: Alone Darko, LecchiKagamine, judy-andersen, AL3X LINTU, dana pazha, i-chan loveneko, Pau-Chan Espitia, Kasumi Yami no Amaya, Bojik Ivanov, Yuuka, Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay, Shaty Ana, Hime-chan kyu, Im Killjoy, neliel, Zero59Mine, Starbell Cat, Minami Sugoi, YO-SARIEL, MoonShade-Wolf, Yami Evans, Alai Skystar, Mai y Mely Fubuki Kagamine.**

**Y ahora las preguntas:**

**-cómo es que Shirou vuelve a ser un gato?**

**-quién sería esa anciana con la que se tropezó Goenji?**

**-queréis que Shirou siga provocando a Goenji?**

**-acaso Goenji le cortará el pelo a Kazemaru? (?)**

**-hago preguntas raras?**

**-merezco un review?**

**El capi 3 de "Contéstame en sueños" está casi listo, me faltan una o dos páginas para acabarlo y estoy muy inspirada! (rogad para que no se me vaya! XD)**

**Sayo y cuidaos mucho! Hakuna matata! XD**

**¿Reviews? ¿O chocolates? :)**


	3. Debilidad por ti

**Hola! Esto… lo siento! T-T Lo siento mucho, de verdad, pero este fic me está costando lo suyo, por no decir que hacer fics con nekos no son mi punto fuerte!**

**Ya sé, seguro que os estáis preguntando entonces porque lo hago! Bueno, fácil! Porque amé la idea de ver a Fubu-chan de neko! *¬* aún lo pienso y se me cae la baba!**

**Este capi es un poco… raro? En realidad no sé como interpretarlo, lo que sí sé es que no me gustó como quedó y eso que lo reescribí varias veces, pero no tenía ni idea de qué demonios poner! Aunque tengo que admitir que me salió un poco más largo que el resto!**

**He tardado mucho, lo sé! T-T Pero realmente no sabía que poner y los exámenes me están acribillando por todos los lados (son crueles conmigo, los exámenes y los profesores no me dejan vivir feliz! T-T)**

**Soy una escritora pésima y podrida, la próxima vez quemadme en una hoguera please! Eso sí, antes matadme! No quiero ser quemada viva! O.O!**

**En fin, ingoradme! XD **

_**Disclaimer: **_**Inazuma Eleven y Inazuma Eleven GO (al igual que sus personajes) no me pertenecen, el día en que eso pase os aseguro que os daréis cuenta! XD**

**Disfrutad!**

* * *

><p><strong>3. Debilidad por ti<strong>

Goenji se levantó de golpe en cuanto salió de su asombro y miró a Shirou. Cogió a Shirou con las manos y lo levantó, mirándolo detenidamente. El gato parpadeó un par de veces y miró a su amo confundido.

Shuuya lo examinó bien con la mirada, pero no pareció encontrar nada… de repente se enfadó y gritó:

—¡¿Me estás vacilando? ¡¿Qué demonios te ha pasado?

—¡MIAU! —maulló fuerte Shirou, pataleando para que su amo lo soltara, tenía miedo de la reacción tan violenta de Goenji.

Finalmente, el peliblanco dejó al gato en el suelo y este le miró algo asustado aún, no entendía porque su amo actuaba así con él.

El universitario se sentó en una silla y dejó caer su cabeza sobre la mesa de la cocina. Suspiró con pesadez y después vio como Shirou se subía a la mesa también, mirándolo con esos dulces ojos grises que tanto le gustaban.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —preguntó Goenji. El gatito parpadeó un par de veces y después se puso a maullar… sabía que Shirou le entendía, pero Goenji no podía entender ni medio maullido—. ¡Ah! ¡Déjalo! ¡No te entiendo!

—¿Miau?

Shirou se puso justo enfrente de su amo y sonrió feliz. Shuuya lo miró extrañado y empezó acariciar ese pelaje plateado.

—Eres el gato más extraño del mundo, ¿lo sabías? —cuestionó el peliblanco. Las tripas de Shuuya y de Shirou de repente empezaron a sonar con fuerza. Un pequeño rubor se asomó en las mejillas del universitario y después suspiró… era normal tener hambre después de haber estado casi un día entero sin probar bocado.

—Será mejor comer algo, después ya solucionaré todo contigo —murmuró el chico señalando su gato. Este le miró feliz, impaciente porque su amo le diera la cena, tenía hambre.

…

La puerta de la cafetería se abrió dejando entrar a Endo y Kazemaru. Estos se pararon al ver la cantidad de gente que había allí, haciendo que los camareros que trabajaban allí corretearan de un lado para otro.

—¡Eh chicos! ¡Aquí! —llamó un chico pelirrojo y de ojos verdes, haciéndoles señas para que se sentaran en esa mesa.

—¡Ahí están! —dijo Endo tomando de la mano a su novio y dirigiéndose hacia el lugar indicado por el pelirrojo—. ¡Hola chicos! ¿Qué tal? —preguntó sonriente mientras se sentaba en una silla al lado de su peli azul.

—¿No ha venido Goenji? —preguntó otro pelirrojo pero tenía los ojos dorados. Un peli blanco que estaba a su lado levantó la mirada del unas hojas que estaba mirando para ver si lo que decía el pelirrojo era verdad.

—Es que estaba muy cansado… ¡pero tranquilos! ¡Ahora podemos asegurar que no nos dará balonazos! —exclamó Endo eufórico mientras se reía. Kazemaru soltó una risita y los demás chicos los miraron con un signo de interrogación en la cabeza.

—¿De qué habláis? —habló por primera vez el albino alzando una ceja mientras miraba extrañados a los dos recién llegados.

—Cosas nuestras, Suzuno, cosas nuestras… —respondió Kazemaru con una sonrisa divertida.

—A saber qué le habéis hecho a Shuuya-nii —se oyó una voz divertida detrás de ellos. Tanto el castaño como el peli azul miraron hacia atrás y vieron a un chico un año más joven que ellos, con el cabello castaño claro y los ojos azul oscuro: Tachimukai Yuuki, el hermanastro de Goenji Shuuya.

Cuando el padre de Yuuki se divorció de su madre, esta se casó con el padre de Goenji. De eso debe de haber unos cinco años.

—¡Hola Tachi! ¿Qué tal? —preguntó Endo ignorando la pregunta del menor. El chico sonrió y dijo devolviendo el saluda:

—Hola Endo-san… bien, ¿qué vais a tomar? ¿Lo de siempre? —preguntó mientras apuntaba algo en una libretita. Kazemaru asintió y dijo:

—Si quieres podemos esperar un poco, por lo que veo hay mucho trabajo…

—Sí, como es jueves y muchos universitarios se marchan mañana, deciden salir hoy por ahí… y parece que no eligieron otro sitio que esta cafetería —susurró Tachimukai suspirando pesadamente.

—Bueno, no te quejes tanto… cuanta más gente haya, más cobraremos a fin de mes —dijo una chica peli azul dándole un beso en la mejilla al castaño. Este sonrió y le dijo a su novia, que también trabajaba allí de camarera:

—Sí… es cierto Haruna-chan.

—¡Hola Haruna! —volvió a saludar el castaño de la banda naranja del cuello. La chica sonrió y dijo:

—Hola… yo me voy a llevar estos pedidos ¿vale? ¡Nos vemos chicos! —exclamó la chica mientras salía corriendo de allí en dirección a la mesa dónde estaba la gente que tenía los pedidos.

—Bueno, pues os traigo lo de siempre ahora mismo —dijo el castaño saliendo de allí.

—No me gustaría estar en su lugar —susurró el pelirrojo de ojos dorados tomando su bebida, que ya la tenía al haber llegado antes. Suzuno lo miró de reojo y gruñó:

—Pues si no estudias, al menos trabaja… Haru.

—Muy buena —se carcajeó el de ojos verdes mirando a Nagumo. Este frunció el ceño y dijo:

—Mejor cállate Hiroto… al menos yo no estoy enamorado de mi profesor.

Un pequeño rubor cubrió las mejillas del pelirrojo y desvió la mirada con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Suzuno, Kazemaru y Endo miraron con atención a Hiroto… ¿estaba enamorado de uno de sus profesores?

—¿Eh? ¿Eso es cierto? —preguntó Endo sorprendido. Kazemaru también se interesó y empezó a interrogar al pelirrojo:

—¿Qué profesor es? ¿Le conocemos? ¿Nos da a alguno de nosotros?

—Bueno… ¡ya basta! —gruñó Hiroto—. No es nadie de importancia. _¡Maldita sea! ¡La próxima vez te coseré la boca, Nagumo!_

…

Después de que tanto Shirou como Goenji cenaran, este último se quedó pensando en qué demonios le pudo haber pasado a su gato.

—_Ah… no hay manera de que me concentre _—pensó el chico de cabello blanco mientras suspiraba con pesadez y miraba sus apuntes para hacer el trabajo que hoy le mandaron. Ya había estado más de una hora intentando hacer el estúpido trabajo, pero estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera había empezado.

El chico cerró la carpeta donde estaban esos apuntes y se hundió en la silla en la que estaba sentado, estaba cansado y, por encima, no sabía qué demonios le ocurría a su gato.

El móvil, de repente empezó a sonar… un mensaje. Lo cogió y abrió el mensaje para leerlo.

"**A ver chispita, ¿cómo te encuentras? ¿Estás mejor? ¿Ya has descansado? ¿Has cenado? ¿Has empezado a hacer el trabajo que nos mandaron? Más te vale que todas tus respuestas sean sí… si no espera a mañana".**

Un tic apareció en la ceja de Goenji al leer eso de "chispita" y dejó el móvil encima de la mesa. ¡Maldito Kazemaru! ¡Pues no pensaba contestarle!

—_¿Por qué tiene esa manía de bombardearme a preguntas y de ponerme apodos estúpidos? ¡Eso es molesto! _—pensó el chico mientras soltaba un gruñido de fastidio—_. Además, ahora estoy más ocupado intentando saber más de Shirou. Un momento… ¿dónde está Shirou?_

El universitario se levantó de la silla y miró hacia los lados… Shirou no estaba.

—¿Shirou? ¿Dónde e…?

—¿Sí? —preguntó una voz cortando la pregunta de Shuuya. El chico se tensó mientras abría los ojos impresionado… no, eso no podía estar pasando. Se dio la vuelta tembloroso por lo que podía ver… allí había un chico peli plateado de ojos grises con ropa que seguramente habría cogido de su armario.

—¿E-Eh? —fue lo único que pudo pronunciar el chico de cabello blanco mientras un tic se hizo presente en su ceja izquierda.

—Como la otra vez te alteraste tanto al verme sin ropa, Shirou decidió ponerse algo para que Shuuya-san esté más tranquilo —sonrió dulcemente el peli plateado.

Si a Goenji Shuuya le preguntaran cuando fue el día que se sintió más estúpido y sorprendido… sin duda diría que ese día o, mejor dicho, esa noche. Estaba en estado de shock, mirando a Shirou, quién no paraba de observarle preocupado.

—¿Shuuya-san? —preguntó el neko confundido—. Shuuya-san, Shirou está preocupado… ¿te encuentras bien?

El chico reaccionó de repente y substituyó su cara de sorpresa por una de furia.

—¡TÚ! —gritó con un enfado digno de temer. Shirou tembló un poco y exclamó:

—¡Lo siento!

—¡Ya me estás explicando que demonios te ha pasado! —gruñó el peliblanco mientras apretaba los dientes, haciendo que el neko le mirara con algo de miedo… le gustaba mucho más cuando su amo era cariñoso y tierno con él.

Minutos después…

Shirou se mantenía cabizbajo mirando el suelo con sumo interés, no tenía ganas de levantar la vista y ver a su amo enfadado con él.

—Estoy esperando… Shirou —dijo algo más tranquilo el chico.

—Pues, verás… cuando Shirou se siente débil, tiene otra forma.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Shuuya, con la sorpresa latente en su cara—. ¿Qué dijiste?

—Que cuando Shirou está débil, tiene otra forma —repitió el neko, mirando a discretamente a su amo.

—¿Débil? —preguntó atónito—. ¡Para un momento! ¡¿Me estás diciendo que cuando te sientes débil te transformas en gato?

—Sí —respondió con una sonrisa, al parecer su amo le había entendido.

—¡Eso no tiene sentido!

Goenji se agarró la cabeza y miró aún sorprendido a su "gato"… ¡o lo que fuera! Suspiró intentando tranquilizarse, tenía que pensar algún método para convencerse de que todo era un sueño.

—_Esto no está pasando, esto no está pasando… ¡¿qué he hecho yo para merecer una vida tan rara? _—pensó desesperado el universitario. Shirou lo miró preocupado y se acercó a Goenji, que estaba sentado en una silla con una expresión cansada.

—Te dije que cogieras lo que quisieras para comer, ¿por qué no lo hiciste? —preguntó el chico mirando a su ¿mascota? Shirou lo miró apenado y murmuró:

—Shirou no sabía qué coger para comer, como Shuuya-san me dio la comida el día anterior no sabía qué hacer.

Goenji se quedó perplejo ante esa confesión y después lo razonó, realmente eso tenía sentido. Puede que Shirou quizás aparentara ser un chico, pero posiblemente su mente seguía siendo la de un gato, por lo que era normal que no supiera que coger para comer.

—Ah bueno… eso lo explica todo —refunfuñó el peliblanco mientras soltaba un suspiro pesado, toda esa situación se estaba complicando cada vez más.

El neko parpadeó y después sonrió, sentándose en las caderas de su amo. Goenji le miró sorprendido y un intenso rubor cubrió sus mejillas al ver a Shirou acomodándose en sus piernas y pegándose a él.

—Shuuya-san… —susurró provocativamente mientras pasaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y se acercaba a él. Goenji se perdió en esos preciosos orbes grises que le cautivaron desde el mismo momento en que los vio.

Cuando el peliblanco quiso darse cuenta, Shirou estaba besando a Shuuya, como la noche anterior. En el mismo momento que sintió como la lengua de su "gato" entraba en su boca para juguetear con la suya, reaccionó bruscamente, levantándose de la silla, haciendo que Shirou cayera al suelo mientras Goenji lo miraba con horror.

—¡¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo? —preguntó el peliblanco mirándolo alterado. Shirou se sobó le trasero y susurró:

—Creía que a Shuuya-san le gustaría, ayer parecía disfrutar…

El rubor que tenía en sus mejillas aumentó mientras miraba como Shirou se ponía justo enfrente de él.

—¿Eh?

—Shuuya-san… ¿estás enfadado conmigo? —preguntó Shirou apenado. Goenji lo miró y susurró:

—Pero que crees que estabas haciendo, ¡no puedes besarme cuando se te antoje!

Shirou bajó las orejas apenado y se abrazó a su amo, escondiendo su cabeza en el pecho del universitario.

—No quiero que Shuuya-san me odie… no lo soportaría… —murmuró el "gato" mientras pasaba sus dedos sobre el pecho de su amo, dibujando caminos imaginarios. Shuuya se sonrojó al ver eso… ¡es que le estaba provocando o qué! ¡Porque si era eso, lo entendía todo!

—Shi-Shirou… —llamó el chico. El mencionado levantó la cabeza para encararlo, haciendo que Goenji volviera una vez más a perderse en los ojos de ese chico gato.

Dios mío, ese chico gato (o lo que demonios fuera) era toda una tentación. Esa cara, esos ojos, ese cuerpo… y por encima, estaba notando como seguía dándole caricias a su pecho, como incitándole a que lo hiciera suyo.

Shuuya no pudo resistirse, se lanzó a los labios de ese chico y los besó con rudeza. Shirou soltó un pequeño gemido de sorpresa en cuanto sintió los labios de su amo sobre los suyos, besándolos con vehemencia, con ganas de saborear bien los labios del otro.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Shirou se dio cuenta de que estaba entre el cuerpo de Goenji y la mesa que había allí, quedando entre ambos. Las lenguas de ambos mantenían una especie de batallita para mantener el control del beso, pero a Shirou no parecía importarle que su amo lo sometiera a él, más bien parecía disfrutar de la situación que estaban teniendo ambos.

Se separaron en cuando les faltó el aire y, antes de que Shuuya pudiera reaccionar de nuevo, Shirou se le lanzó a los labios de su amo otra vez. Con su pierna derecha acarició tentadoramente la pierna izquierda del chico, que parecía reaccionar a la "tierna" caricia de su chico gato.

Goenji llevó una mano hacia el muslo del chico y empezó a acariciarlo por encima del pantalón, haciendo que Shirou empezara a dar pequeños gemidos en medio del beso. El chico reaccionó de repente, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo… ¿qué…?

—¡Shuuya-san! —gritó Shirou sorprendido al ver que su amo se separaba bruscamente de él. Shuuya tenía la respiración agitada y miró a su "mascota" con horror, ¿cómo es que había perdido el control de esa manera?

—Esto… la verdad es que no sé ni cómo pensar…

—Pero esta vez no ha sido Shirou quién besó a Shuuya-san —contestó el neko algo nervioso, no quería que su Shuuya-san se enfadara con él. El universitario se sorprendió por lo que dijo y bajó la vista… ¡se sentía tan estúpido! ¿Por qué había perdido el control de esa manera?

—_Soy un maldito pervertido… ¡me hago una idea de cómo acabaríamos sino me hubiera detenido! _—pensó el chico mientras daba un suspiro pesado. Shirou lo miró extrañado y susurró:

—Shuuya-san… ¿acaso estás molesto conmigo?

—No, ha sido culpa mía así que… no pasa nada Shirou, lo siento.

—Ah no —negó el neko con una sonrisa—, si es Shuuya-san quién lo hace no me molesta.

El pulso de Goenji aumentó mientras un pequeño rubor se extendía por sus mejillas… ¿por qué ahora se ponía así? Vamos a ver, era cierto que ese "gato" era de lo más provocativo y lindo pero… ¡no para reaccionar así!

—_Dios… ¡otra vez no! _—pensó el chico a punto de ponerse a llorar a notar una dolorosa erección apretando en su pantalón. Shirou se fijó en ella y dijo extrañado mientras la señalaba:

—Shuuya-san, tu cola aumentó.

Goenji bajó la mirada con pena, se daba pena a sí mismo… patético. Levantó la vista y susurró avergonzado:

—Shirou, ya te dije que no es una cola.

—Ah… bueno…

—Si me disculpas… voy al baño.

Antes de que Shirou dijera algo más, Shuuya se dirigió rápidamente al baño.

—¿Qué le pasará?

Minutos después, Shuuya salió un poco más tranquilo. Se detuvo en seco al ver que Shirou estaba parado frente a la puerta del baño, mirándolo preocupado. Cuando vio que salía su amo, este bajó las orejas, apenado y susurró:

—¿He hecho algo malo?

—¿Qué? —preguntó Goenji sorprendido—. ¡Claro que no! Tranquilo, no pasa nada.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose unos segundos, sin decir nada, hasta que el universitario rompió el silencio.

—Bueno… yo me voy a dormir —informó el chico mientras se dirigía a su cuarto, pero la voz del otro le detuvo:

—¿Y Shirou dónde duerme?

Minutos después…

Goenji estaba algo nervioso, la verdad es que sentía los brazos de Shirou rodeándole desde atrás.

—Shirou… —murmuró Shuuya. El chico miró a su amo y preguntó:

—¿Qué ocurre?

—¿Puedes soltarme? Te dije que podríamos dormir juntos, pero no creo que te diera permiso para abrazarme o algo por el estilo —gruñó el chico, aún estaba algo afectado por lo que había pasado hace algunos minutos atrás. Además, si dormía otra vez en el sofá, su espalda podría sufrir un grave problema… por no decir muy doloroso.

—¿Acaso a Shuuya-san le desagrada? —preguntó el neko apenado mientras bajaba sus orejas. Goenji sintió como el corazón empezaba a bombear con más rapidez y susurró:

—No, no es eso… pero no me siento a gusto cuando me abrazan mientras duermo, así que por favor, suéltame. _Bueno, al menos parece una excusa creíble… ¡es que no quiero perder el control de nuevo!_

—Ah bueno —dijo el neko más tranquilo y con una tierna sonrisa mientras se separaba de él—… buenas noches, Shuuya-san.

—Buenas noches… Shirou —susurró el chico antes de caer dormido.

El día siguiente había amanecido con una mañana fresca, sin embargo era propio de esos días, por el mediodía empezaría a hacer calor.

Shuuya suspiró mientras miraba a Shirou, el cual lo miraba fijamente sin perder ni el más mínimo detalle de su amo.

—¿Ves esto Shirou? —preguntó el peliblanco mientras le señalaba encima de la mesa una gran cantidad de galletas, dulces, etcétera… El neko asintió y sonrió:

—Sí.

—Bueno —empezó Goenji—, esto puedes comerlo sin cocinarlo. Si no sabes cocinar ya te enseñaré, pero como ahora mismo no puedo, mientras no llegue yo y tengas hambre, puedes comer dulces o galletas. ¿Entiendes?

Shirou lo miró sorprendido, sin embargo sonrió rápidamente mientras abrazaba a su amo.

—Muchas gracias por preocuparte por mí, Shuuya-san…

El universitario se sonrojó al ver como su neko apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho, acurrucándose en él.

—Pero escucha, tienes que quitar el envoltorio antes de comerlo ¿vale?

Shirou asintió y cogió una galleta y la miró de arriba abajo, después puso cara pensativa y miró a su amo.

—Por cierto Shuuya-san, ¿qué es envoltorio?

Una gota resbaló por la cabeza de Goenji y suspiró mientras bajaba la cabeza. Después de una pequeña charla explicándole a Shirou qué demonios era un maldito envoltorio y que algunos dulces llevaban envoltorio y otros no, finalmente el chico pudo coger sus cosas para irse.

—¿Vas a tardar mucho, Shuuya-san?

El chico se paró justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta, miró hacia Shirou y vio que le miraba con una sonrisa. Un pequeño rubor se extendió por sus mejillas y susurró:

—Más o menos vendré a la hora de ayer.

—Ah bien… te esperaré entonces…

…

Hiroto salió de su departamento en dirección a la universidad. En su mente aún iba pensando en lo que había dicho el pelirrojo idiota de su amigo llamado Nagumo.

"—_Mejor cállate Hiroto… al menos yo no estoy enamorado de mi profesor."_

El pelirrojo de ojos verdes soltó un suspiro, realmente sí que estaba enamorado de Midorikawa Ryuuji, uno de sus profesores de la universidad. Pero era un amor prácticamente imposible, ¿cómo iba a hacer para que ese hombre se fijara en él? Realmente era un caso perdido. Además… también estaba la diferencia de edad y, para rematarlo, Midorikawa-sensei estaba casado.

—_Ah… resígnate Hiroto, no tienes nada qué hacer… _—pensó el chico desanimándose.

Entró rápidamente en la universidad en cuanto llegó y caminó por los pasillos en dirección al aula en dónde tendría la primera clase.

—Vaya… ¿se ha cortado el pelo Midorikawa-sensei? ¡Está mucho más guapo! —exclamó una chica mientras miraba a su joven profesor. Otra chica lo miró con corazones en los ojos y asintió mientras decía:

—¡La verdad es que el pelo largo le quedaba muy bien, pero el cabello corto le favorece!

Un atractivo hombre de 25 años, de cabello verde (ahora corto, anteriormente largo sujeto a una coleta alta) y ojos negros, miraba a sus alumnas con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas y rascándose la mejilla en señal de vergüenza.

—Vamos chicas, no es para tanto… si estos halagos son para que os apruebe, no lo conseguiréis —dijo esto último en todo de advertencia.

La verdad es que Midorikawa Ryuuji no aparentaba 25 años. Era algo más bajo que la mayoría de sus alumnos de la universidad y por su físico aparentaba menos. Hiroto lo observó por un momento, la verdad es que su sensei podría pasar por alguien menor que él.

—¿Otra vez observando como un bobo a Midorikawa-sensei? ¿Eh? ¿Se ha cortado el pelo? —preguntó una voz, sobresaltando a Hiroto. Este miró hacia su lado y vio a Nagumo mirando al peli verde con extrañeza—. ¿Por qué se habrá cortado el pelo?

—¡¿Y tú por qué no apareces como la gente normal? —gruñó el chico pelirrojo más pálido. El de ojos dorados sonrió con orgullo y contestó:

—Porque no soy como la gente normal…

—Ni que lo digas —refunfuñó Hiroto mientras observaba de reojo a su profesor. Nagumo frunció el ceño y dijo:

—Eh Hiroto, eso sonó en plan desprecio.

—Es que fue con desprecio —le dijo el de ojos verdes mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Que somos amigos de la infancia! —gritó Haruya mirándolo mal.

—Vosotros siempre igual —dijo una voz divertida.

Ambos chicos se giraron y vieron a Midorikawa Ryuuji, su profesor, mirándolos con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro. Hiroto se quedó prendado de esa imagen, ver sonreír a su profesor y de esa manera, era algo que no podía ver todos los días. Normalmente, su sensei estaba en clase serio o con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Es su culpa! —gruñó el pelirrojo de ojos dorados señalando a Hiroto—. ¡Es un mal amigo!

—Amigo ¿eh? —preguntó Midorikawa borrando la sonrisa que tenía de repente—. A veces los amigos resultan ser los peores.

Hiroto y Nagumo abrieron los ojos, impresionados por eso que acababa de decir su sensei.

—¿Qué…? —preguntó Hiroto, pero el peli verde simplemente sonrió y dijo:

—Nada… estaba pensando en alto. Hasta luego chicos, nos vemos en clase…

Midorikawa salió de allí, dejando a los pelirrojos confundidos y mirándose entre sí.

—_Sí… a veces los mejores amigos resultan ser los más falsos _—pensó Ryuuji mientras apretaba los puños, frustrado por recordar algo que no quería.

…

Goenji iba caminando tranquilamente por la calle, la verdad es que esa noche (por suerte) no había pasando nada fuera de lo normal y pudo dormir tranquilamente. Suspiró mientras se dirigía a la universidad, ¿qué debería hacer? Además, se acordaba del asunto de la anciana de ayer… esa anciana tan rara…

—_Nos volveremos a ver, Goenji Shuuya…_

—_Sí, nos volveremos a ver… ¿pero cuándo? Necesito saber qué demonios pasa y qué sabe ella de Shirou… ¿sería ella quién lo abandonó? _—pensaba el chico mientras se detenía, tenía demasiadas preguntas en su cabeza—_. No, eso suena estúpido. No es posible que después de abandonarlo se preocupe por él, es absurdo… entonces, ¿quién será y qué relación tendrá con él?_

Tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta… todo eso era frustrante. El chico acabó por suspirar y se puso a caminar de nuevo, pero de repente se detuvo en seco.

—_Esa mujer… _—pensó mientras veía la anciana del otro día caminando al otro lado de la calle. Iba a seguirla cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba justo de tiempo, si la seguía después llegaría tarde a clase—_. Quizás no vuelva a tener otra oportunidad como esta… ¡no creo que pase nada por perder clase un día!_

Shuuya se fue corriendo hacia esa señora, ahora lo que le importaba era buscar respuestas a sus preguntas sin contestación.

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y bien? Lo sé, os ha decepcionado! T-T pero la verdad es que tenía más ideas, pero no supe plasmarlas correctamente y salió esto tan raro… que mal! T-T<strong>

**Bueno, mejor intento parar de llorar! XD Estaba pensando en dedicar unos capis a las otras parejas, es decir, Nagumo x Suzuno, Endo x Kazemaru y Hiroto x Midorikawa (sí, a pesar de ser un profe, siempre será el uke! XD) ¿Os interesa? Decídmelo, porque yo tengo ganas de ponerlo!**

**Ahora las preguntas:**

**-Goenji tendrá las respuestas a sus preguntas?**

**-Shirou dejará de acosar a su querido amo?**

**-os gustó la idea de que Mido sea profesor?**

**-como enamorará Hiro a su querido profesor?**

**-por qué Suzuno llamará a Nagumo, Haru?**

**-queréis que el próximo capi lo dedique a alguna pareja en especial? Si es así, a cual? (excepto de la de Hiroto x Midorikawa, que va a tardar un poco, la que queráis de las otra dos)**

**-os esperabais que Tachimukai fuera hermanastro de Goenji?**

**-Kazemaru dejará de fastidiar a Goenji algún día? (yo creo que no XD)**

**-merezco algún review por este capi?**

**Quería agradecer a: Soy YO-SARIEL, Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay, Yuuka, Kasumi Yami no Amaya, LecchiKagamine, Zero59Mine, i-chan loveneko, Mely Fubuki Kagamine, Alai Skystar, Chibi, AL3X LINTU, Shaty Ana, Mai, XxXeterna8, Ruu Ochibisan, Nayumi Twins, Hime-chan kyu, M0m0-chan3, IkiroZuyiname, RukiVongola, SanctusIX, diamonddust22, Astarotte Lawliet Fubuki Shion, Kazemarce e inayon.**

**Muchas gracias a todos, en serio! *o* me alegrasteis muchísimo, en serio! ^-^**

**inayon! *o* me encantó tu dibujo, en serio! Fue precioso y espectacular, de verdad! La verdad es que me emocioné cuando dijiste que hiciste un dibu inspirado en mi fic y cuando lo vi me emocioné más! Es que me ha encantado! **

**Bueno, creo que nada más! u_u espero que os guste este, lo hice más largo pero creo que quedó pasable no? T-T**

**La verdad es que espero llegar a los 10 reviews, si no me tiro de un puente! T-T Nah, es broma! No os libaréis de mí tan fácilmente! XD Ah sí, Atsuya va a aparecer en el próximo capi (o eso tengo pensado) así que solo esperadlo! Cuento de tardar menos, en serio! XD**

**¿Reviews?**


	4. Ai no shashin 1ª parte

**Y aquí vengo con un nuevo capítulo que tenía desde hace siglos! o_o' la verdad es que no sé como no lo había puesto aquí, lo puse en MY y me extraña tanto que no lo haya puesto aquí... en fin, lo siento y no volverá a pasar! de echo el capítulo 5 lo tengo casi listo, así que sin problema! n_n'**

**Lo lamento en serio! y bueno... pues os dejo el capi y aclaro una cosa: este capítulo va dedicado a la pareja de Nagumo x Suzuno, al igual que el siguiente capítulo (el 5) también estará dedicado a ellos! Aclararé una cosa: Ai no shashin significa dibujos de amor... cursi a tope, oh yeah! XDD****bien, pues adelante con el cap!**

_**Disclaimer:**_** Inazuma Eleven/GO/Chrono Stone no me pertenece a Level-5 y bla, bla, bla... ya sabéis que lo hago por simple diversión y sin ánimo de lucro! XD enjoy it! **

* * *

><p><strong>4. Ai no shashin 1ª parte<strong>

La brisa era suave y la tarde era tranquila. La primavera había llegado en pleno mes de abril. Un niño de unos 8 años se encontraba sentado en una banca, con un cuaderno en su mano con unas ceras, pintando algo.

Sus ojos celestas pasaban por la hoja, intentando encontrar alguna imperfección en su dibujo para poder borrarla. Su cabello blanco se movía graciosamente con el viento, dejándolo un poco más despeinado.

—¡Wa! ¡Menudo dibujo! —exclamó una voz algo chillona y un poco grave—. ¡Me gusta! ¡Dibujas muy bien!

El niño se sobresaltó y giró la cabeza para ver quién lo había asustado. Un chico pelirrojo de ojos dorados lo estaba mirando con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué…?

—¡Me llamo Nagumo Haruya! —dijo el chico enérgico mientras daba un salto para quedarse sentado en la banca, al lado del peliblanco—. ¿Cómo te llamas tú?

—Hm… pues… Suzuno Fuusuke —respondió tímidamente mientras bajaba la mirada. El pelirrojo bajó también la cabeza para intentar mirarlo a los ojos, pero después sonrió.

—¿Sabes que dibujas muy bien?

—Ah —susurró Suzuno algo ruborizado—, g-gracias.

_La primera vez que vi a Haruya fue en la primavera, cuando ambos teníamos 8 años. No sé si fue por eso, pero desde que nos hicimos un poco más amigos, empecé a llamarle Haru, que significa precisamente "primavera". _

#-#

Suzuno dejó sus cosas encima de la mesa y se sentó para esperar que empezaran las clases. Ahogó un bostezo con su mano y abrió un cuaderno viejo que tenía entre los demás. Sonrió levemente al ver que era el primero que tuvo, donde Nagumo vio su primer dibujo e hizo que se conocieran.

—_Me alegra mucho el hecho de que ame mis dibujos… _—pensó el peliblanco mientras observaba su cuaderno. La verdad es que cada día, el pelirrojo le preguntaba si había hecho un dibujo nuevo, ya que quería verlo cuanto antes diciéndole lo bien que dibujaba… y eso lo ponía extremadamente feliz.

Vio el dibujo con atención. Se veía el paisaje del parque, pero no el primaveral que se mostraba en aquel entonces cuando dibujaba, sino un paisaje invernal… era lo mismo solo que árboles sin hojas y nieve que cubría con un manto blanco y puro. La verdad es que amaba la nieve, era fría, pero pura y tan blanca.

—¡Vaya! Menudo dibujo, aunque parece algo infantil está muy bien dibujado —dijo una voz.

Suzuno se alteró bastante y miró hacia su lado, viendo como un chico de cabello blanco que tenía una cicatriz en la mejilla, y de ojos verde agua lo miraba apenado y se sentaba a su lado: Atsushi Shigeto, también conocido como Heat.

—¿Heat? Me asustaste —susurró el chico mirando al otro peliblanco. El chico de ojos verde agua sonrió y puso una mano por detrás de su cabeza, algo apenado.

—Ya vi, perdona… no fue mi intención.

Suzuno no dijo nada más, tan solo movió la cabeza de modo que le dio a entender que no tenía importancia. Después miró su dibujo de nuevo y susurró:

—Tenía 8 años, este fue el primer dibujo que hice.

—¿En serio? Ya me parecía algo infantil, pero es impresionante que fuera el primero de todos, está muy bien hecho para ser dibujado por un niño.

Heat le sonrió y Suzuno le devolvió una sonrisa apenas imperceptible. De repente el profesor ingresó en la clase, por lo que ambos sacaron los apuntes del día anterior al igual que resto de alumnos, y Suzuno aprovechó para guardar su cuaderno, dispuesto a atender en clase.

…

Goenji se paró de repente en una de las calles y miró a los lados, pero no vio a nadie. Levantó una ceja y apretó los puños con frustración, ¿había perdido a una viejecita? ¡Eso definitivamente era grave y no andaba nada bien!

Se apoyó en una de las paredes que había allí y bajó la cabeza. Tenía que solucionar todo, Shirou… quería saber que era y también quería comprobar cómo fue abandonado y esa mujer parecía tener las respuestas. ¿Y la pierde?

—_Parezco idiota… no, ¡soy idiota! _—pensó mientras daba un suspiro con aburrimiento. Su móvil sonó de repente y lo cogió para ver el mensaje que le acababa de llegar.

"**Oye Goenji, las clases ya comenzaron y Kazemaru está echando chispas porque no has aparecido y no le contestaste el mensaje de ayer. Solo te aviso… ¡está muy enfadado! ¡Y lo peor es que lo paga conmigo! ¿Dónde demonios estás? ¡Ayúdame!"**

Una gota resbaló por la cabeza del chico y soltó una pequeña risa por lo bajo… este Endo, pobre, tenía que soportar los cambios de humor de Kazemaru. De un momento a otro, ladeó la cabeza a un lado con los ojos entrecerrados mientras miraba el mensaje… ahora que lo pensaba, Kazemaru se preocupada demasiado por él.

—_Ja, como mi madre _—pensó el peliblanco con una sonrisa burlona en la cara, no, Kazemaru Ichirouta era como un hermano para él… incluso igual de fastidioso.

—¿Qué haces ahí parado? Llevo un rato esperando a que entres —dijo la anciana saliendo de sabe dios donde, haciendo que a Goenji le salieran unas rayas azules de horror y se pusiera a gritar como si estuviera viendo la escena más escalofriante de una película de terror.

—Ah, ¿qué? ¿De dónde ha salido? —preguntó el chico aún asustado y respirando agitadamente mientras llevaba una mano a su pecho para intentar tranquilizarse.

—Por la puerta —dijo la ancianita señalando la puerta que tenía al lado, haciendo que una gota de sudor resbalara por la cabeza del peliblanco mientras pensaba:

—_¿Qué hice para merecer una vida tan extraña?_

Lo siento Goenji, ni nosotros lo sabemos.

…

El timbre que anunció dando el final de clases hizo que Hiroto se estirara y soltara un pequeño bostezo, estaba cansado y deseoso de llegar a casa para poder acostarse y dormir un rato.

—Kiyama —soltó una voz, haciendo que el pelirrojo diera un respingo y mirando hacia atrás, encontrándose con Midorikawa.

—¿Midorikawa-sensei? —preguntó extrañado y algo nervioso—. ¿O-Ocurre algo?

—Sí, acompáñame —dijo firmemente mientras le hacía una seña con su mano, indicándole que le siguiera. Hiroto se sonrojó levemente tras eso… ¿qué demonios…? ¿Por qué dejaba salir ahora pensamientos pervertidos? ¡Seguro que Midorikawa-sensei no se refería a eso!—. Pero, ¿qué haces ahí parado? ¡Te dije que vinieras! —soltó desesperando el peli verde al ver que el otro no le hacía caso y se quedaba fantaseando en su sitio.

—Ah, lo siento —se disculpó el de ojos verdes algo avergonzado. Ryuuji levantó una ceja y suspiró mientras decía:

—Por un demonio, parecías ido.

Un gran rubor se extendió por las mejillas del chico y bajó la cabeza… quedarse como un estúpido delante de su sensei (del cual estaba enamorado por encima) era bastante humillante y vergonzoso.

Fueron caminando, Midorikawa guiando a Hiroto, hasta que entraron en un despacho donde había algún que otro profesor. El pelirrojo se quedó algo extrañado y miró hacia su profesor sin entender, pero este estaba de espaldas y no vio la mirada del menor.

—Toma, me gustaría que vieras esto —dijo el peli verde después de buscar algo en una carpeta y entregarle algunos folios unidos con un clip a su estudiante. Este lo miró aún más extrañado y vio que era su trabajo, uno que había entregado hacía una semana pero…

—¿Qué? ¿Tengo un 0? —preguntó el pelirrojo totalmente sorprendido y con la boca abierta, eso no se lo esperaba ni por asomo. Midorikawa lo miró seriamente y contestó:

—Pues sí, tienes un 0. Como fuiste el único, te daré la oportunidad de rehacer el trabajo, no quiero suspenderte solo a ti. El trabajo en sí no estaba mal, pero no has hablado de lo que se te pedía, por lo tanto no pude dártelo por bien.

—Ah, vaya… —comentó decepcionado, eso no podía estar pasando. La asignatura de Midorikawa-sensei le costaba, y eso solo lo deprimía más.

—¿Tienes algún problema en mi asignatura? ¿Te parece difícil? Si es así, tendrás que encontrar a alguien que te ayude —le dijo Midorikawa mientras lo miraba fijamente. Hiroto solo asintió levemente y le devolvió el trabajo, y el peli verde tan solo lo cogió.

—Muchas gracias por mostrármelo y darme otra oportunidad, intentaré hacerlo lo mejor posible.

—Más te vale —soltó el peli verde con una pequeña sonrisa, haciendo que Hiroto le dedicara otra.

…

Tachimukai subió las escaleras que conducían a los pisos de arriba. Estaba algo cansado, pero no tenía saldo en el móvil para llamar a Goenji y hoy no lo había visto por la universidad, la verdad es que estaba preocupado por su hermanastro.

—¿Le habrá pasado algo a Shuuya-nii? —se preguntó en voz alta mientras se colocaba enfrente de la puerta y timbraba. Esperó un poco hasta que se oyeron unos pasos algo torpes y apurados.

De repente la puerta se abrió y Tachimukai sintió que alguien se lanzaba hacia él, abrazándolo a más no poder.

—¡Bienvenido, Shuuya-san! ¡Llegaste antes de lo que esperaba! —exclamó una voz bastante alegre.

El castaño de ojos azules estaba totalmente impresionado mirando al frente, no sabía ni cómo reaccionar. Lo primero que hizo fue mirar hacia abajo y vio que un chico de cabello plateado lo estaba abrazando pero… ¿eso eran orejas de gato?

—¿Qué demonios…? —preguntó el castaño sorprendido. Shirou se extrañó… esa no era la voz de su Shuuya-san. Ahora que lo notaba, el cuerpo que abrazaba parecía más pequeño y más débil.

Se separó con rapidez y vio a un chico de cabello castaño y ojos azules, que lo miraba sin salir de su sorpresa.

—¡Ah! ¡Tú no eres Shuuya-san! —exclamó el peli plata bastante decepcionado mientras bajaba sus orejas de gato.

—Pero… —susurró Yuuki mirando las oreja de gato tan extrañas que tenía, pero se horrorizó más al notar que también sobresalía por detrás del otro una cola plateada de gato—. ¿Qué… eres tú?

Shirou parpadeó un par de veces y miró al chico por largo rato, sin apartar la vista de él.

—¿Quieres pasar? Porque Shuuya-san no está en casa —respondió de repente, haciendo que una gota resbalara por la cabeza de Tachimukai. Este se enfureció y gritó:

—¡No es eso lo que te estoy preguntando!

—¿Qué… pasa aquí? —preguntó una voz asombrado.

Tachimukai y Shirou miraron hacia el lado derecho y vieron a Goenji completamente asustado.

—¿Shuuya-nii? ¿Se puede saber qué significa esto? —preguntó el castaño señalando al neko algo asustado. El peliblanco se encogió un poco y susurró:

—Buena pregunta, mejor entremos, tengo que explicarte algo Yuuki.

Adentro del departamento…

Tachimukai permanecía con los ojos abiertos de par en par tras lo que acababa de escuchar salir de la boca de su hermanastro. Ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado mientras un tic se hacía presente en su ceja derecha.

—No bromees —soltó el castaño de repente. Una vena se formó en la cabeza del otro y gritó mientras señalaba las orejas plateadas de Shirou:

—¿Te parece que estoy bromeando?

Un suspiro pesado salió de la boca del castaño y murmuró:

—Supongo que no.

—Y lo peor es que me acosa todo el rato, ya no sé qué hacer.

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó el castaño muy sorprendido ante la revelación del mayor. De repente, Shirou se sentó en el regazo de Shuuya y puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, acercándose a él.

—Shuuya-san…

—¿Lo ves? ¿Lo ves? —preguntó el peliblanco terriblemente sonrojado al tener a ese peli plata tan cerca de él. Giró la cabeza para ver a su hermanastro y vio que este sacaba el móvil de su bolsillo y… les sacaba una foto.

—Ala, ya está —dijo guardando la imagen. Shuuya estaba con la boca abierta de par en par, ¿había hecho lo que realmente había visto?

—¿Qué demonios haces? —gritó enfurecido y sonrojado, ya que Shirou intentaba besarlo y este lo intentaba apartar, como consecuencia sus cuerpos se rozaban una y otra vez—. Shirou, venga… ¡apártate!

—Os saco una foto, a Haruna-chan le gusta mucho el yaoi y, como buen novio que soy, le consigo fotos para su colección… aunque el yaoi tampoco me disgusta —susurró Yuuki mientras sonreía.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el peliblanco sorprendido—. No puedo creer que estés diciendo eso, Yuuki… ¿acaso no te parece rara esta situación? ¿Eh?

—Sí, claro que es rara. Pero, ¿qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué me ponga a gritar como un desquiciado y llamar a la policía o qué?

Goenji pensó en las palabras de su hermanastro y pensó que tenía razón.

—Pero borra esa foto…

—De acuerdo —informó el castaño dando un suspiro de resignación.

…

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Suzuno de apenas 9 años mirando con sorpresa al pelirrojo. Nagumo puso una de sus sonrisas características y soltó:

—Sí, como dibujas tan bien estoy seguro de que puedes hacer un buen retrato de mí.

El peliblanco bajó la cabeza y miró al chico un poco dudoso… tampoco es que dibujara tan bien y seguro que si lo hacía, él le recriminaría por el mal dibujo que haría. Lo que se le daba bien era dibujar paisajes, no personas.

—Es que…

—Ten más confianza en ti —susurró el niño pelirrojo mientras le daba una palmada en el hombro y le sonreía, haciendo que Suzuno sintiera sus mejillas arder, es como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento y le estuviera dando ánimos a propósito.

—Está bien.

#-#

Nagumo sonrió con algo de nostalgia al acordarse de eso. Miró el retrato que tenía enfrente de él, se acordaba perfectamente de cómo Suzuno se encontraba totalmente concentrado intentando dibujarlo lo mejor posible… y la verdad es que a pesar de tener 9 años, había hecho una obra maestra.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó el chico peliblanco cuando llegó junto a él después de las clases de la universidad. Nagumo lo miró y dijo con una sonrisa:

—Recordando.

Un pequeño rubor cubrió las mejillas de Suzuno al ver que el pelirrojo le mostraba el retrato que él había hecho con 9 años… ¿acaso lo estaba avergonzando a propósito?

—Tsk… te odio —gruñó muy bajo y totalmente sonrojado mientras se iba, dejando atrás a un Nagumo realmente sorprendido tras lo que había dicho su amigo.

—¿Qué? ¡Fuu! ¡Espera!

—¡No me llames Fuu! ¡Ese es nombre de mujer!

—¡Pues espera! ¿Por qué te enfadas? —preguntó mientras lo cogía de la muñeca—. ¿He dicho algo malo?

—Hm… no —murmuró muy bajo, haciendo que Nagumo sintiera una gota resbalando por su cabeza… ¿quién entendía a Suzuno Fuusuke?

—¿Entonces…? —preguntó el pelirrojo mientras guardaba ese dibujo infantil en la carpeta que tenía entre sus brazos. Suzuno clavó sus orbes azules en él por un momento y después respondió:

—Nada, arrebatos de ira que me dan… sabes qué me pasa muy seguido.

Haruya no respondió, en realidad ni sabía que le daban ataques de ira, pero antes de sufrir un pequeño atentado contra su vida por la furia del peliblanco, prefería callarse.

#-#

—¿Te… gusta? —preguntó algo avergonzado el pequeño peliblanco mostrándole el retrato que le había hecho a su amigo. Los ojos dorados de Haruya brillaron con emoción y exclamó:

—¡Perfecto! ¡Es una maravilla! ¡Wa! ¡Realmente me gusta como dibujas!

Un gran rubor cubrió las mejillas de Suzuno al sentir como Nagumo lo abrazaba, sin más. Un poco sonrojado le correspondió el abrazo a un sonriente Haruya, que estaba todo feliz por el retrato que le había hecho su amigo.

_No sé si fue por toda la confianza que recibí de Haru, pero me hizo ser más fuerte y seguro de mí mismo, ahora no soy el mismo chiquillo vergonzoso que entonces… me alegro de haber sido un poco más fuerte gracias a él… Haru es alguien muy especial en mi vida, lo amo demasiado, siempre estuvimos juntos, desde ese día que nos encontramos en el parque por casualidad._

—Ahora que me fijo —dijo un Nagumo de 13 años mirando los dibujos de su amigo—, siempre haces paisajes nevados o lluviosos, nunca alegres. La verdad es que es la primera vez que me fijo.

Suzuno lo miró por un momento y después apartó el cuaderno de la vista del pelirrojo.

—¿Y qué con eso?

—Nada, pero me gustaría ver como quedaría un dibujo tuyo de un paisaje soleado o primaveral. ¿Podrías hacer alguno? —preguntó el pelirrojo. La respuesta de Suzuno fue inmediata:

—No.

Una gota de nerviosismo resbaló por la cabeza del pelirrojo y puso una sonrisa nerviosa mientras un tic atacaba su ceja izquierda… eso era ser cortante.

—¿Por qué?

—No me gustan ese tipo de paisajes, así que no voy a dibujar algo que no me gusta… saldría algo horrible —soltó firmemente mientras se ponía a dibujar de nuevo mirando el paisaje que tenía enfrente.

Ambos estaban sentados debajo del árbol de sakura que tenía el instituto, llevaban puestos sus uniformes negros de la preparatoria, que contrastaban a la perfección con el color rosado de las sakura.

—No sé cómo te tengo que repetir que haces unos dibujos perfectos, al menos para mí —susurró el pelirrojo mientras cogía un pétalo de sakura que había caído a su hombro—, seguro que un paisaje así sería hermoso, y verlo en tus dibujos sería perfecto ¿no crees? —preguntó mientras dejaba que ese pétalo cayera sobre el dibujo del peliblanco—. Suzu se vería realmente lindo con un paisaje primaveral de fondo…

Suzuno giró su cabeza para mirar al pelirrojo de frente y sintió como la mano derecha de Nagumo se posaba sobre su blanca mejilla, notando el contacto de esa piel cálida y morena sobre él.

El corazón del peliblanco empezó a bombear con más rapidez mientras miraba esos orbes dorados que lo tenían completamente cautivado, no podía apartar los ojos de él.

—Idiota… —murmuró muy bajo mientras apartaba la vista completamente sonrojado y avergonzado.

_Si no recuerdo mal, creo que fue por esa edad de 13 cuando empecé a enamorarme de Haru. Había algo de él que me cautivaba, quizás su forma de ver las cosas y sus sonrisas, con esa personalidad alegre y positiva… aunque él también era arrogante en muchas ocasiones, lo admito. Pero sobre todo me gustan esos ojos… esos ojos dorados que tenían la facilidad de cautivarme y perderme en ellos._

#-#

La lluvia empezó a caer débilmente, pero los nubarrones negros que venían del otro lado no tenían buena pinta… seguramente caería una buena tormenta.

Y tal y como si lo hubieran pedido y se les hubiera concedido, empezó a caer una lluvia torrencial, haciendo que el pelirrojo y el peliblanco tuvieran que correr para evitar mojarse de más.

—¡Haru! ¡Mi departamento queda más cerca! ¡Quédate ahí mientras no para la lluvia! —gritó el peliblanco mientras seguía corriendo en dirección al edificio en donde tenía su apartamento.

Nagumo tan solo asintió y lo siguió para evitar coger una buena pulmonía, su apartamento aún quedaba algo lejos y la lluvia parecía no tener intención de parar por un buen rato.

…

—Yuuki-san parecía muy divertido —sonrió Shirou después de que su hubieran despedido de Tachimukai y se fuera después de haber prometido no decir nada y borrar esa foto que les había sacado (aunque Goenji dudaba seriamente que fuera a hacerlo).

—Divertidísimo —soltó con algo de desgana el peliblanco mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá, quedando recostado boca arriba. De repente, sintió que Shirou se subía al sofá y se ponía cara a cara con él, haciendo que el peliblanco se sobresaltara.

—¿Ocurre algo, Shuuya-san? Shirou está preocupado… —soltó extrañado el neko al ver a su amo actuando así.

Un suspiro salió de los labios de Goenji y se ruborizó levemente, ahora estar con Shirou le afectaba más de lo esperado. ¿El motivo? Era mejor preguntarle a esa vieja con la que había hablado esta mañana y también a su raro nieto que parecía mujer.

Horas atrás…

Goenji pasó al interior de la casa después de que la anciana lo invitara. Se sentía un poco cohibido, pero aceptó la invitación sin dudarlo, tenía que averiguar qué pasaba con Shirou.

—Siéntate —ofreció la anciana mientras señalaba el sofá que había en la espaciosa sala. El peliblanco se sentó en él y miró a la mujer, esperando a que se sentara también—. ¿Quieres algo para beber?

—No quiero nada.

La anciana se puso a remover unas tazas y un tetera para preparar té y dijo:

—Dijiste té, ¿no?

—¡He dicho que no quería nada! Solo me interesa lo que sabe de Shirou, estoy seguro de que hablaba de él, además… ¡usted sabía mi nombre y yo estoy seguro de que no la había visto en mi vida! —exclamó Goenji mientras se ponía de pie y señalaba a la anciana con un dedo acusador.

—Parece que tus padres no te enseñaron la educación básica… señalar es de mala educación —dijo mientras lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, después cogió la tetera y se dirigió a la que parecía ser la cocina—. Bueno, voy a preparar ese té que quieres…

—¡He dicho que no quiero nada! ¿Me está escuchando?

La anciana sonrió y se acercó a él, sentándose enfrente del chico peliblanco.

—Estaba preguntándome cuanta paciencia tendrías… veo que no mucha —acabó diciendo la mujer mientras se acomodaba las gafas que estaban sobre sus cansados ojos. Goenji se sonrojó ligeramente y desvió la mirada por caer en el truco de una anciana… era patético—. Estás ansioso por oír respuestas y la verdad es que no me extraña, no todos los días se encuentra uno con un neko boy.

—¿Neko boy? —preguntó el universitario algo interesando, ahora estaban empezando a hablar de lo que él quería.

—Así es como les llaman, pero yo solo he visto uno en mi vida. Pude adivinar que tienes uno porque mi poder de adivinación me lo permite, además de que su presencia está levemente gravada en ti.

No entendía mucho de lo que esa anciana le estaba diciendo, pero la verdad es que era mejor eso que quedarse sin respuestas.

—Pero, ¿por qué estaba allí? ¿Abandonado? No lo entiendo —soltó el chico sin entender nada de lo que pasaba. La mujer volvió a acomodarse sus gafas y respondió:

—Verás muchacho, respóndeme a algo… ¿si fueras otra persona que pensara que todo tiene que ser normal, qué harías si te encontraras con algo así?

Goenji se paralizó por un momento en su sitio… ¿esa mujer estaba diciendo que abandonaron a Shirou porque se transformaba en chico? No podía creerlo.

—Pero aún así, abandonarlo de esa manera… podría haber enfermado y muerta bajo la lluvia —decía el peliblanco, estaba completamente furioso con lo que estaba escuchando, ¿cómo se atrevían a hacer eso? Maldita sea, sabía que el hecho de que Shirou fuera un gato que se convirtiera en chico era raro pero… ¿abandonarlo de esa manera? ¡Era un ser vivo, por dios!

—No podemos cambiar la forma de pensar de la gente, te dije que te necesitaba porque sé que tú cuidarías bien de él… además de que también puedes volverlo completamente humano —dijo la anciana con una sonrisa amable mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a una puerta que estaba allí.

Shuuya tardó unos segundos en procesar esa información. Un momento, ¿esa mujer había dicho que él podía hacer a Shirou completamente humano?

—¿De qué habla? —preguntó Shuuya sobresaltado mientras se levantaba de su asiento, incrédulo por lo que acababa de decir la anciana.

—Afuro, cariño… sal, quiero que hables con alguien, tú sabes más del tema —pedía la anciana mientras golpeaba la puerta suavemente con los nudillos, esperando a que el tal Afuro apareciera.

De repente, la puerta se abrió lentamente, dejando ver a un chico de cabello rubio y ojos rojizos, aunque ese chico fácilmente se podría confundir con una mujer por esas facciones tan finas y delicadas… parecían la de una mujer.

—Me llamo Afuro Terumi, es un placer conocerte Goenji Shuuya —dijo el rubio con una sonrisa acercándose al peliblanco. Este dio un paso hacia atrás y miró al rubio desconfiado, no es que le causara desagrado pero… no sabía que pensar.

—¿También eres… adivino?

Afuro asintió sin perder su sonrisa, después volvió la cabeza hacia atrás para ver a la mujer.

—Abuela tranquila, ya le explico yo cualquier duda que tenga, tú esté tranquila.

—Bien —sonrió con felicidad—, voy a hacer té.

Afuro se quedó viendo con una sonrisa cómo su abuela se dirigía hacia la cocina, pero después volvió la vista al peliblanco. Se acercó al sofá que había allí y Goenji se sentó de nuevo.

—No entendí muy viene eso de que… podría hacerlo humano.

—Es sencillo —contestó el rubio—, la única forma de hacer que tu neko sea humano es que ambos hagáis el amor.

Silencio. Eso fue lo siguiente que se escuchó. Goenji permanecía con los ojos abiertos de par en par mientras que Afuro ponía una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa… ya veía lo que venía.

—¡¿CÓMO?! —gritó a pleno pulmón el chico peliblanco, haciendo que un suspiro saliera de sus labios, estaba seguro de que iba a reaccionar así—. ¡Esa broma no tiene gracia!

—No es ninguna broma, de hecho yo tengo un neko llamado Atsuya, o mejor dicho tenía, ya que cuando ambos hicimos el amor, él se volvió humano —le contestó el rubio de ojos rojos—. Así que ya lo sabes.

—Pero, eso…

—Escucha, ten gravadas las palabras que te dije, hacer el amor, no sexo… que te quede claro, además de que ambos debéis estar enamorados el uno del otro sino… no funciona —soltó el rubio con una sonrisa en sus labios—. Ya lo sabes.

En la actualidad…

—_¡Eso es absurdo! _—pensó el peliblanco al notar cómo Shirou se volvía a sentar en sus piernas y le lamía la mejilla, ¿acaso ese neko no notaba que lo estaba excitando de sobremanera? ¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldecía al que estaba haciendo que ocurriera eso!

—Shuuya-san…

Esos murmullos y el contacto la blanca piel de Shirou era suficiente para que la cordura de Goenji empezara a irse por los suelos, estaba completamente seguro de que tendría lugar otra escena "ardiente" si no detenía a su neko, además… ¡aún estaba afectado por lo que había oído, maldita sea! ¡Estaba muy confundido!

—Shirou, ba… —pero de nada servía poder detenerlo, esos ojos grises lo atraían como un imán, impidiendo que apartara la vista de ellos.

Esta vez, Shuuya posó una de sus manos en la blanca mejilla del chico, atrayéndolo hacia él y besando sus labios. Debe de ser la primera vez desde que lo conoció, que lo besaba de esa manera tan amable, las otras veces fue más salvaje.

Pero eso cambió, Shirou se acercó un poco más a él y sus cuerpos se pegaron, la temperatura empezaba a subir. Goenji pasó el brazo que tenía libre por la cintura del neko y lo atajo hacia él para sentirlo mejor.

El beso se hacía cada vez más y más lujurioso, moviendo con avidez sus bocas para sentir más el sabor que desprendía la otra. Sus lenguas se encontraron de un momento a otro y Shirou soltó un pequeño gemido al notar como rozaba su lengua contra la de su amo, era excitante y le gustaba demasiado.

La mano de Goenji pasó de la mejilla de Shirou hacia su cabello plateado, hundiéndolo en él para atraerlo y sentirlo, haciendo que su beso fuera más intenso y más subido de tono. Sus lenguas danzaban la una con la otra, rozándose de manera frenética con la intención de sentirse aún más.

De un momento a otro, Shirou se movió de manera que hizo que los miembros de ambos entraran en contacto por encima de la ropa. Soltaron un gemido conjunto e hizo que el universitario reaccionara por fin… ¿qué se suponía que estaba haciendo?

Se separó de Shirou con la respiración agitada, cortando el beso de una manera algo brusca. El peli plata lo miró totalmente extrañado, ¿por qué habría hecho eso su amo? ¿Acaso había hecho algo malo?

—¿Shuuya… san? —preguntó el neko con la respiración agitada. El chico desearía estar a tres metros bajo tierra en ese momento, ¡era un maldito depravado que se descontrolaba viendo los ojos de su neko! ¿Cómo podía ser tan pervertido como para hacer eso?

—Lo siento, Shirou…

—No Shuuya-san, Shirou ya dijo que no importa si es Shuuya-san quién lo hace —respondió con una sonrisa realmente linda. Shuuya sonrió levemente al mirarle y le acarició inconscientemente la mejilla pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, la apartó algo ruborizado.

—Es mejor cenar Shirou, voy a preparar algo de cena —informó el peliblanco, haciendo que Shirou saliera de encima de sus piernas.

El chico se levantó de la silla con algo de dificultad, tenía un doloroso problema entre las piernas… ¡otra vez! ¡Hurra!

—_Vaya… eso me pasa por ser tan pervertido _—pensó con el ceño fruncido mientras soltaba un suspiro que se podría confundir fácilmente con un bufido de fastidio.

—Shuuya-san, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Shirou algo preocupado. Goenji no le miró, tan solo asintió, pero parecía entender un poco más la situación.

"—_Porque le estoy tan agradecido a Shuuya-san que no sé qué hacer para agradecérselo."_

—_Agradecimiento… lo que Shirou siente por mí es puro agradecimiento, no amor _—pensó el chico mientras apretaba los puños, sin saber porque esa simple razón hacía que le doliera tanto el pecho, concretamente, en su corazón.

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, pues esto es todo del cuarto capítulo! En el próximo capítulo LEMON de Nagumo x Suzuno! xD Así que espero que los disfrutéis y saciéis vuestra sed de pervertidos, que nos conocemos! (?) xD ok, no! jajajaj<strong>

**Bien, agradecimientos a: Hime-chan kyu, Ciel B M, Soy YO-SARIEL, inayon, Mai, Zero59Mine, Aita-san, fudou-123, Mely Fubuki Kagamine, shirogoenji59, Amy, inuco, cata ewe, esmeraldaxx200 y lunaandsol.**

**Gracias por vuestros reviews! y lo advierto! quiero reviews o de verdad no sigo! ¬¬ que es esto? tenía como 25 reviews en el primer y segundo capi y ahora bajarn a 15! ¬¬ es en serio! no amenazo en vano! sino me decís que os gusta o no, no puedo hacerlo de vuestro agrado! u_ú**

**Vale, después de esta pequeña regañina (y no tengo ganas de nada porque estoy acatarrada y me duele todo! TwT) pues me voy! o_o' a seguir con el siguiente cap, ya estoy por el lemon! XD en serio que quiero reviews o os juro que no lo subo! ¬¬ Bueno, me despido! Sayo!**

**¿Reviews?**


	5. Ai no shashin 2ª parte

**¿Mis amenazas surgieron efecto? BIEN! (?) Ok no xDD Hoola~ vengo con otro cap y, sobre todo, con el tan esperado lemon entre Haruya y Fuusuke, conocido como Nagumo y Suzuno (?) Oooook... ya hace tiempo que tenía echo el cap, ahora tengo que empezar con el cap 6... creo que no lo empecé u_u intentaré tenerlo pronto, como siempre XD **

**No tengo mucho que decir, es solo que, bueno, me alegro mucho por vuestro reviews (nunca tengo nada que decir, soy más sosa que un pato (?)) Lo siento patitos, os amo (?)**

**ADVERTENCIA: Lemon yaoi, alta moesidad procediente de Shirou y... nada más! Ah sí! Nekos humanoides (?)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>5. Ai no shashin 2ª parte<strong>

La lluvia caía sin cesar por las calles, inundando toda la cuidad con nubes encapotadas y llenas de agua, dispuestas a descargarse.

Suzuno miró desde la ventana de su apartamento el paisaje típico de primavera, dando un aspecto triste y sombrío al lugar que la lluvia inundaba. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, dejando que los recuerdos vagaran por su mente.

#-#

El chico peliblanco miraba por la ventana algo interesado el paisaje lluvioso que se hacía presente ante sus ojos. Miró rápidamente por toda la habitación a ver si encontraba su preciado cuaderno y sus ceras, suspiró aliviado en cuanto las encontró.

Sin perder mucho tiempo, se dirigió corriendo a él y lo abrió, pasando las hojas hasta llegar a una blanca, donde no hubiera ningún dibujo… y se dispuso a enmarcar ese momento lluvioso que veía por la ventana.

El cielo gris, las nubes amontonadas, la forma de la lluvia, lo sombrío que se veía el día… quería enmarcar todo lo que fuera posible en ese dibujo que estaba haciendo.

—¡Y cómo siempre dibujas paisajes tristes! —reclamó un Nagumo de 14 años detrás de él, algo molesto. Suzuno paró de dibujar en seco y frunció el ceño.

—¡Deja de asustarme!

—¡Quiero que hagas un paisaje soleado!

—¿Es una orden? —preguntó Fuusuke algo molesto por el tono autoritario que había usado el pelirrojo con él. El de ojos dorados se cruzó de brazos y asintió mientras decía:

—¡Por supuesto!

—¡Me importan un pepino tus órdenes!

El pelirrojo hizo un puchero y gruñó:

—¡Nunca haces nada de lo que te pido!

—Te hice un retrato una vez —le respondió Suzuno algo molesto mientras seguía concentrado en su dibujo. Nagumo se sonrojó levemente al acordarse de que tenía razón y no tenía argumentos para poder negar algo que era cierto.

El chico de ojos dorados se dio por vencido en intentar convencerle de que hiciera un paisaje alegre y soleado, pero eso no le impediría quedar mirando cómo se concentraba para poder hacer el santo dibujo de un paisaje lluvioso.

Suzuno se sentía algo nervioso al ver que los ojos dorados de Nagumo estaban sobre su rostro, analizando cada una de sus facciones.

—¿Hay algo que quieras decirme, Haru? —preguntó el peliblanco mordiéndose el labio inferior después se formular la dicha pregunta, era muy vergonzoso para él que le estuviera mirando así.

—No —respondió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—, me basta solo con observarte. Te ves muy bien concentrado, nunca me había fijado.

Las mejillas del dibujante se tornaron carmín y gruñó apenado:

—Baka…

_¿Será verdad que me veo bien para él?_

#-#

—¡Tu ropa no me gusta! —gritó Nagumo Haruya como un niño pequeño desde el cuarto de Suzuno. El peliblanco bajó la cabeza con bastante cansancio y resignación, y se dirigió, aún empapado por la lluvia que los había pillado, hacia su habitación para darle un buen golpe en la cabeza a su amigo si era necesario.

—¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? —gruñó el peliblanco—. ¡Si quieres ducharte para no pillar un resfriado, dúchate! ¡Pero no voy a permitir que andes sin ropa, o con ropa interior, por la casa adelante! ¡Si no te echo por la ventana!

Haruya entrecerró los ojos con algo de miedo y después cogió una camiseta negra y unos pantalones vaqueros que su compañero tenía, era la ropa que parecía que más convenía al chico.

—Es horrible —murmuró el de ojos dorados mirando la ropa. Suzuno se mordió el labio inferior de pura rabia y soltó:

—¡Yo no ando criticando tu ropa, así que cállate y entra a bañarte! ¡Yo también quiero darme un baño!

Nagumo tan solo rodó los ojos y entró al cuarto de baño, dispuesto a darse una ducha.

…

Shirou observaba con hambre la cena que tenía enfrente. Esos espaguetis que su amo le había preparado parecían tener una pinta deliciosa. Miró con detenimiento los palillos y puso cara de duda, pensando en qué debía hacer con él.

Shuuya se extrañó que su "gato" no empezara a comer y miró que estaba observando los palillos como si fuera el objeto más raro del mundo. Una gota resbaló por la cabeza al ver que Shirou empezaba a golpear con ellos la mesa en la mesa.

—¡Oye! —protestó el peliblanco—. ¡Vas a agujerear la mesa!

Shirou se sobresaltó y se disculpó, pensando en todas las molestias que le estaba causando a su Shuuya-san. Goenji miró su plato con aburrimiento, la verdad es que no tenía muchas ganas de comer, pero tenía que hacerlo para no pasar hambre al día siguiente.

De repente, una duda lo golpeó como si le hubieran dado un buen golpe en la cabeza que lo hiciera reaccionar. Miró con algo de duda al neko y preguntó:

—Shirou… ¿qué pensarías en convertirte en humano?

El peli plata lo miró con sorpresa ante esa pregunta, pero después cambió su expresión a una de calma.

—A Shirou le gustaría —fue la respuesta que tuvo Goenji, también recibió de su neko una sonrisa tras esa respuesta. El universitario se sonrojó tras eso y miró hacia otro lado.

—¿Ah sí?

—Sí, Shuuya-san es guapo y Shirou quiere verse tan guapo como Shuuya-san —dijo el neko con una sonrisa. Shuuya abrió la boca con impresión y pensó sin poder creérselo:

—_¿Se está comparando conmigo? ¿Piensa que soy más guapo que él? ¡¿Qué concepción tiene sobre el término "guapo"?! ¡Pero si es uno de los chicos más guapos que he visto en mi vida! _

—¿Shuuya-san? —preguntó Shirou confundido mientras parpadeaba un par de veces. Este soltó un suspiro pesado y contestó:

—Tan solo come, Shirou…

…

Hiroto removía con su pajita la bebida que tenía enfrente. La verdad es que ir a ese bar-heladería era bastante reconfortante cuando uno quería relajarse, pero en ese momento no se daba relajado mucho y no sabía por qué.

Tenía el trabajo de Midorikawa-sensei pendiente, pero aún se lo había dado esa tarde, además de todos los trabajos que le empezaban a mandar, y por encima los exámenes que estaban a punto de llegar. Hiroto sentía que un día explotaría sin más, a ese ritmo no le extrañaría para nada.

La puerta del bar-heladería se abrió dejando ver a una hermosa mujer de piel oscura y de cabello rosa oscuro, ondulado en las puntas. Sus ojos de color violeta estaban cubiertos por unas gafas de sol e iba vestida elegantemente. Hiroto se quedó impresionado y pensó:

—_Wa… increíble, es realmente hermosa._

La mujer se acercaba con paso elegante hacia la mesa que estaba justo detrás de Hiroto. El pelirrojo miró disimuladamente hacia atrás y se quedó de piedra al ver que el que estaba detrás con esa mujer era nada más y nada menos que Midorikawa Ryuuji.

—_Espera un momento… ¡¿cómo es que no había notado su presencia?! _—pensó alterado Hiroto mientras observaba fijamente a su maestro.

—Fumiko… llegas quince minutos tarde —habló Ryuuji con un tono que indicaba fastidio. La mujer bajó la cabeza con arrepentimiento y después se sentó justo enfrente del hombre de cabello verde, quitándose las gafas de sol.

—Lo siento mucho, Ryu…

—Ni se te ocurra por un momento llamarme por mi nombre —gruñó el hombre con una expresión que mostraba una gran ira. Fumiko tragó saliva y después contestó:

—Da igual lo que digas, por el momento sigo siendo la esposa de Midorikawa Ryuuji.

—No por mucho tiempo, cuando tenga los papeles del divorcio delante no dudes ni por un segundo de que los firmaré sin tapujos —le dijo Midorikawa haciendo que Fumiko bajara la cabeza completamente dolida y Hiroto se sorprendiera.

—_¿Midorikawa-sensei se… va a divorciar? No puede ser, ¿es en serio? _—pensó el pelirrojo sorprendido por lo que estaba escuchando.

Fumiko estaba totalmente derrumbada por lo que estaba oyendo de su esposo, le dolía demasiado que estuvieran así, en esa situación… y todo por culpa de ella.

—Ryuuji-kun, podemos solucionarlo, en serio. No volverá a suceder, te lo prometo —susurró Fumiko en tono suplicante. Él agravó su mirada y gruñó:

—Si querías que siguiéramos como hasta ahora, no te hubieras acostado con el que una vez fue mi mejor amigo.

Fumiko bajó la mirada por la vergüenza que sentía de ella misma y Hiroto casi se atraganta con la bebida que estaba tomando. El pelirrojo estaba aún más sorprendido que antes, pero ahora tenía sentido que su maestro quisiera divorciarse de esa mujer.

Hiroto se acordó entonces de una cosa.

"—_Amigo ¿eh? —preguntó Midorikawa borrando la sonrisa que tenía de repente—. A veces los amigos resultan ser los peores."_

Claro, su profesor se refería eso, a que su supuesto mejor amigo le había engañado acostándose con su esposa.

—Yo no… nosotros… Ryuuji, te lo juro, ¡fue un error!

—¡Fue un error! —soltó el peli verde con sarcasmo—. Fue un error, dices. Hay que tener cara, Fumiko… hay que tener cara. No puedo creerlo, al menos sé sincera ahora, es lo único que te pido. Por mí ahora te lo puedes estar follando, que no me importa en lo más mínimo.

La rudeza con la que había soltado el peli verde esas palabras, hizo que la mujer se sintiera la peor miserable del mundo. Le había sido infiel a su esposo con su mejor amigo… ¿pero para qué? Ella amaba a Ryuuji, entonces, ¿por qué lo hizo? No sabía cómo demonios había podido llegar a esa situación, no lo entendía.

—Ryu… —antes de la que mujer pudiera acabar, se cortó al ver que una lágrima había descendido del ojo izquierdo de su aún esposo. El hombre bajó la mirada y dijo:

—Déjalo Fumiko, realmente aún te amo pero no puedo perdonártelo, así que ya basta… deja de hacerme sufrir, no vas a conseguir nada. ¡Solo que me sienta peor!

—Pero, Ryuuji…

—Solo quería informarte de que te traeré los papeles del divorcio el jueves de la semana que viene y los firmaremos los dos, ya hablaremos de donde podremos quedar, ahora no estoy de humor —informó Midorikawa mientras se secaba el resto de la lágrima que tenía. Fumiko solo le miró dolida, era mejor no decirle nada… no quería que sufriera más, aunque no fuera más que culpa suya.

—Sí, ya hablaremos Ryuuji… sigo pensando que no quiero divorciarme de ti, pero ya discutiremos sobre eso.

Fumiko se levantó e hizo una señal con la cabeza gacha en modo de despedida, seguidamente se dio la vuelta para marcharse. Cuando pasó al lado de Hiroto, este puso la mirada más fría que pudo encontrar y soltó con desprecio:

—Puta.

La mujer se detuvo y miró a Hiroto, que tenía una mirada gélida hacia ella. El pelirrojo cogió su refresco y empezó a bebérselo, al mismo tiempo que desviaba la mirada hacia la ventana, mostrando un claro desprecio hacia ella. Fumiko retrocedió un par de pasos muy sorprendida y después salió corriendo de allí, sintiéndose aún peor.

Hiroto entrecerró la mirada al ver eso. Él no era así, no insultaba mujeres por faltas muy graves que cometieran, entonces… ¿por qué la insultó? La respuesta era muy simple.

—_Porque amo a Midorikawa-sensei y, cualquiera que lo haga llorar… es mi enemigo._

…

Nagumo miró hacia fuera por la ventana del cuarto de baño, corrió un poco las cortinas y vio que había parado de llover, quizás era hora de que se marchara. Suspiró y empezó a ponerse la ropa de su amigo. Paró cuando solo le faltaba por ponerse la camiseta… la miró detenidamente, la ropa de Suzuno. Acercó la camiseta y la olió, notando el perfume de su amigo impregnado en ella.

De repente dio un brinco y un gran rubor cubrió sus mejillas mientras se ponía la camiseta lo más rápido posible. ¿Oliendo la ropa de Suzuno? ¿Qué era? ¿Un enfermo? Cuando se acabó de vestir, el chico salió del baño viendo como Suzuno tenía en sus manos una toalla y ropa seca que pondría después de un baño.

El peliblanco alzó una ceja al verle sonrojado, pero no le dio mucha importancia.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí dentro? Tardaste demasiado —gruñó Suzuno, mirándole molesto. Haruya tan solo desvió la mirada y susurró:

—Nada…

El otro le miró con duda, pero prefirió no decir nada. Le miró bien y, sin saber por qué, se sonrojó al verle con su ropa, no sabía porque en ese momento Haruya parecía que formaba parte de él en cierto modo.

—¿No te ibas a bañar? —preguntó el pelirrojo algo extrañado por la actitud de su amigo. El de ojos celestes reaccionó y soltó rápidamente:

—¡Pues claro! ¡Ya iba ahora!

El chico entró rápidamente, dejando a atrás a un Nagumo Haruya más confundido, aunque tampoco quería preguntarle por si su amigo se alteraba más. Se volvió rápidamente hacia la puerta y golpeó suavemente, al menos quería decirle que se marchaba al ver que había parado de llover.

—Fuusuke, como ha parado de llover voy a volver a casa…

—Puedes quedarte esta noche si quieres —respondió el peliblanco desde el otro lado de la puerta—. Ya hemos dormido más de dos veces juntos, así que no debe haber ningún problema.

Nagumo no dijo nada, tan solo se quedó callado y dejó caer su mano, mientras sonreía repentinamente al acordarse.

#-#

—¡Ah! ¡Deja de moverte! —gruñó Suzuno Fuusuke de 15 años mientras golpeaba con su puño el estómago del pelirrojo con furia. El pelirrojo despertó de golpe y empezó a retorcerse del dolor, apenas sin aire por ese golpe tan brusco.

—Ay… Fuu… Fuusuke… ¿qué… haces? —protestaba Haruya, intentando recuperar el aire perdido. Suzuno se sonrojó levemente al darse cuenta de que estaban en la misma cama y desvió la mirada, frunciendo el ceño solo un poco.

—Es porque no paras de moverte, así que cállate y no protestes…

El pelirrojo bufó por lo dicho por el peliblanco y cerró los ojos de nuevo, estaba durmiendo tan bien hasta ese golpe, aunque ya le dolía menos. Suzuno, en cambio, le dio la espalda con un rubor aún más intenso, estar enamorado de ese idiota y por encima dormir con él… era horrible, no daba conciliado el sueño para nada.

De repente, sintió que unos brazos le rodeaban por detrás, abrazándole. Su sonrojo cubrió toda su cara en cuanto reconoció el aroma de Haruya, aunque claro… era obvio que era él. Intentó protestarle, pero en cuanto giró la cabeza para decirle algo, se quedó callado al ver que estaba durmiendo, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Suzuno se volvió a dar la vuelta y dejó que estuvieran abrazados durante toda la noche, ya que Nagumo Haruya no se volvió a mover en toda la noche.

#-#

—Cierto, no es la primera vez —susurró Nagumo con una pequeña sonrisa.

…

—¿Hablas en serio? Yo quería ver a ese neko boy —protestó un chico de cabello rosa y ojos grises, mirando con el ceño fruncido a Afuro. Este sonrió y contestó:

—No Atsuya-kun, vino el que tiene al neko, no él.

Atsuya se dejó caer en la amplia cama que había allí y cerró los ojos, recostando mejor su cabeza en la almohada. Afuro también sonrió y se puso encima del chico, besando sus labios de un momento a otro. Atsuya abrió los ojos rápidamente y jadeó de la sorpresa, intentando darle una patada al rubio que tenía encima de él.

—¡Bastardo! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —preguntó el pequeño avergonzado, inmediatamente apartó la mirada con una mano sobre su boca y un pequeño tinte rosa cubriendo sus mejillas. Terumi sonrió al verle… era tan lindo cuando quería…

—Bueno, soy tu novio Atsuya-kun… es normal que haga ese tipo de cosas, ¿no es así? —comentó el rubio mirándolo con una sonrisa que no tenía para nada de inocente. El pelirrosa abrió un poco los ojos y después le dio un empujón en el hombro, realmente ese chico lograba ponerle muy nervioso.

—¡A callar, pervertido! ¡Eso de novio lo decidiste tú, yo nunca dije que te amara o algo por el estilo!

—Sin embargo, ahora eres humano… ¿me puedes explicar eso?

Ante la sugestiva pregunta de Afuro, Atsuya se vio descubierto. Era cierto, por mucho que lo negara abiertamente, lo amaba con locura, pero tampoco iba a gritar a los cuatro vientos como lo hacía él. Simplemente Afuro era extraño. No le importaba tomarle de la mano cuando iban por la calle, o besarle en público, o decirle cuanto le amaba sin importar quien estuviera delante… El pelirrosa sintió que una pequeña aura de depresión empezaba a rodearle el cuerpo, sinceramente, Afuro le aplastaba la poca moral que tenía.

—Bah, cierra el pico —comentó Atsuya mientras se acostaba de nuevo en la cama, esta vez cruzando la piernas para evitar que el rubio se le ocurriera subirse encima de él otra vez—. Tengo sueño, vete Afuro-baka…

—Eres muy frío y malo conmigo, Atsuya-kun… a pesar de que hice el esfuerzo de convertirte en humano… —decía Afuro con tono de lamento. Una gota resbaló por la cabeza del pelirrosa y un pequeño rubor cubrió sus mejillas, al mismo tiempo que su ceño se fruncía ligeramente. ¿El esfuerzo de convertirlo en humano? Ya, claro… pero si Afuro había sido quien más había disfrutado en el proceso.

—Eres un mezquino —gruñó el menor—, vuelves a decir algo innecesario y te hago una cara nueva.

—¿Estás avergonzado? ¡Qué lindo! —exclamó el rubio de ojos rojos, sin embargo su sonrisa se desvaneció al sentir un gran dolor en el estómago… un Atsuya sonrojado y furioso le había propinado un potente puñetazo en el estómago, vaya que era violento.

—¡A callar!

El chico se quedó sentado en la cama con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza volteada en clara señal de molestia, pero el mayor estaba sobándose la barriga donde le había golpeado el menor. El rubio le miró por un momento y sonrío a pesar del dolor, aunque este había menguado algo.

—¿Sabes Atsuya-kun? Estaba pensando en llevarte la próxima vez conmigo para que conozcas al neko boy —dijo Afuro, Atsuya dejó su expresión enojada y miró al rubio algo sorprendido—, porque esta vez iré yo a visitar a Shuuya-kun.

…

La verdad es que en ese momento no tenían mucho que decir. La cena fue tan silenciosa que el sonido de la televisión se sentía aún más alto de lo normal. Haruya comía ramen instantáneo mirando con detenimiento la película que estaba saliendo en ese instante por la televisión. Suzuno comía exactamente lo mismo, pero a pesar de mirar el televisor, no estaba concentrado en lo que sucedía en la película.

Pensó un poco las cosas. Nagumo mañana no tenía clase, hasta por la tarde, así que no tendría problema en despertar e ir a su apartamento buscar lo necesario, pero él sí que tenía clase por la mañana. Bueno, al final supuso que no habría problema, así que decidió dejarlo pasar. Su mirada se desvió hacia Haruya, se le hacía extraño verle con su ropa puesta, le quedaba bien, puede que algo apretada ya que tenía un cuerpo más musculoso que el suyo. El peliblanco se sonrojó levemente al observar que los pectorales del pelirrojo se marcaban perfectamente tras la camiseta negra que había cogido de su armario… maldito Haruya y su estúpida obsesión por ir al gimnasio.

—Hm, al fin y al cabo resultó ser interesante la película, ¿no lo crees, Suzu? —preguntó el chico mirando hacia su lado, sorprendiendo al peliblanco de que le observaba sin despegar la vista ni un solo instante de él. Nagumo se sorprendió y Suzuno desvió la mirada rápidamente, avergonzado por como miraba a su amigo… ¿acaso no podía ser más estúpido?—. ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Por qué me mirabas así? —interrogó el pelirrojo, se sentía algo intimidado por eso, no entendía el motivo de que le estuviera mirando todo este tiempo.

—No es nada… mejor me voy a dormir, mañana tengo clase a primera hora, puedes venir más tarde… ¡y no se te ocurra despertarme! —gruñó el peliblando levantándose abruptamente, yéndose directamente al cuarto de baño que estaba por dentro de su habitación, seguramente para lavarse los dientes e irse a la cama seguidamente.

Nagumo se quedó quieto por un momento y después volvió la vista al tazón donde estaba el ramen instantáneo que Suzuno había estado comiendo. Entrecerró los ojos y después los cerró del todo mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la palma de su mano derecha.

—_Apenas ha comido… _—pensó mientras apretaba los labios. Estaba preocupado por eso, era evidente. Tenía que reconocer que el peliblanco no solía comer mucho, pero al menos siempre intentaba comer todo lo que tenía delante… esta vez ni siquiera había comido la mitad.

Se quedó pensando en un momento… ¿de verdad seguían siendo amigos? No lo entendía, su amor por Suzuno era casi tan evidente que él mismo se sorprendía de no haberse confesado en un arrebato, él mismo se extrañaba. Y todas esas indirectas que accidentalmente le mandaba Suzuno… esas miradas que lo examinaban, esos sonrojos involuntarios que aparecían en sus mejillas, esa forma de esquivar la mirada avergonzado… ¿Acaso significaban que estaba en la misma situación que él?

En el cuarto…

Suzuno se encontraba acostado en su cama, tapado con las sábanas hasta el cuello. La lluvia había dejado una sensación de humedad que hacía que el tiempo hubiera bajado y ahora una sensación de frío estaba por todo Inazuma Town. Por un momento se acordó de que no le había dado a Nagumo un pijama, pero recordó que el pelirrojo era bueno soportando tanto las bajas temperaturas como las altas.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió abruptamente pasada una media hora y oyó el sonido de los pasos adentrándose en la habitación, el peliblanco no hizo más que hacerse el dormido. Sintió el sonido de la ropa deslizarse… Nagumo se estaba quitando la ropa, se sonrojó levemente sin moverse ni un ápice, sabía la costumbre del pelirrojo en dormir en ropa interior hiciera frío o calor, era por eso que era propenso a los resfriados.

De un momento a otro, sintió un peso extra en la cama y se imaginó que Nagumo se había acostado de nuevo, tapándose con las sábanas. Se quedó quieto oyendo a su espalda como el pelirrojo se acomodaba en la cama para poder dormir, no sabía si era el ambiente u otra cosa… pero notaba que estaba más nervioso de lo normal. Pero, ¿por qué?

Suzuno se quedó sorprendido cuando sintió los brazos de Nagumo rodearle, como tenía por costumbre cuando dormían juntos, pero esta vez estaba más nervioso ya que también podía notar el cálido aliento de Nagumo sobre su cuello, golpeándolo sin piedad. Se mordió el labio inferior cuando notó que el pelirrojo hacía más firme el agarre, era imposible escapar de él.

—Sé que no estás dormido, te conozco demasiado bien —susurró el pelirrojo en su oído, Suzuno abrió los ojos sorprendido por lo que le dijo.

—Haru… —soltó por lo bajo, aún completamente sorprendido… no sabía que decir o hacer, estaba perdido. Dio un pequeño sobresalto al notar como la mano de su amigo se colaba por debajo de la parte de arriba de su pijama, tocando lentamente su barriga al mismo tiempo que empezaba a besarle el cuello—. ¡Ha-Haru! ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó alterado y sonrojado, intentando soltarse de él.

—Bueno… te necesito… ya sabes, te quiero… ahn, no soy bueno con esto —susurraba el pelirrojo detrás de él, entonces Suzuno lo comprendió. Un pequeño rubor cubrió sus mejillas y bajó la mirada. Haruya no era bueno con las palabras, con esas acciones quería demostrarle que le amaba, para Haruya las acciones valían más que cualquier palabra, por eso lo hacía, por eso le besaba y le tocaba de esa manera… porque le amaba.

Fuusuke se dio lentamente la vuelta y Haruya le miró algo intrigante. El peliblanco seguía ruborizado y bajó la mirada de nuevo, entonces soltó:

—También te amo, Haru-baka…

El pelirrojo se quedó estático ante esa confesión, pero en cierto modo estaba casi seguro de que le correspondía, quizás no estaba tan seguro de que le fuera a corresponder tan a la ligera, supuso que llevaba tiempo queriendo estar a su lado… al igual que él. Sonrió levemente y acercó su cara a la de su amigo, besando los finos labios del peliblanco por primera vez en su vida… realmente tenía ganas de poder besarlos y ahora que tenía oportunidad no iba a desaprovecharla.

Nagumo se posicionó encima de él para poder besarle de una manera más cómo y, porque no, de manera más profunda y algo agresiva, esa forma de besarse era más típica de ambos, siendo algo salvajes e intensos, así eran los dos.

El pelirrojo llevó una de sus manos hacia la camiseta de su amigo y empezó a levantarla lentamente, tocando toda la piel que era posible. El peliblanco gimió en medio del beso, sin embargo no impidió el contacto, le gustaba demasiado como para alejarle. El beso se rompió cuando Nagumo le deslizó la camiseta a Suzuno y se la quitó, dejando al albino con el pecho desnudo. Haruya ya lo había visto así varias veces, pero por una razón que no lograba entender, esta vez se le hacía más apuesto de lo normal.

Rápidamente unió de nuevo su boca con la de Fuusuke, estaba demasiado ansioso por sentirle y el chico parecía corresponderle, supuso que no habría problema. Sintió los dedos de Suzuno clavarse en sus hombros, seguramente dejaría algún moratón, pero eso no tenía importancia. Se separaron bastante agitados, prácticamente sin mirarse. El pelirrojo puso sus brazos a cada lado del cuerpo del peliblanco y preguntó:

—¿Tienes frío?

El albino negó con la cabeza, dándole a entender que estaba bien. Frunció un poco los labios y preguntó:

—¿Vamos a hacerlo?

—¿Eh? —soltó Haruya, no se esperaba esa pregunta, bajó la cabeza y contestó: —. No si tú no quieres.

Suzuno entrecerró un poco los ojos y le dio un beso en los labios al pelirrojo, con los ojos abiertos. Nagumo le miró a los ojos, ¿hacía falta preguntar? Con la mirada le estaba diciendo que sí, sí que quería hacerlo con él.

Recostó al otro en la cama y se acomodó encima de él al mismo tiempo que se separaba, la falta de aire era mala cuando se besaban con tantas ganas. Inclinó su cabeza hacia delante y le dio un beso en la mejilla, después bajó hacia su cuello, donde empezó a disfrutar de él… sonrió levemente al escuchar a Fuusuke gemir levemente y empezar a retorcerse. Sabía a la perfección que el cuello era una zona muy sensible para ese chico, no sabía porque… pero era así. Por un momento se sintió dichoso, lo sabía todo de él, absolutamente todo.

Pasó su lengua por el cuello, haciendo que la respiración de Suzuno se volviera algo irregular, nada exagerado. Dio un pequeño grito de sorpresa cuando sintió una mordida en él, dejándole una marca que tendría que tapar mañana.

—¡¿Qué haces, baka?! —preguntó sonrojado y alterado—. ¡Eso me va a dejar marca!

—Lo sé —susurró mientras lamía esa marca con una pequeña sonrisa—, así sabrán que le perteneces a alguien.

—Realmente eres un baka —dijo desviando la mirada completamente ruborizado. Nagumo sonrió mientras empezaba a bajar sus besos hacia el pecho del chico y llevaba una mano hacia el borde del pantalón de pijama, jugando con el elástico. Suzuno se tensó y cerró los ojos fuerza, sentir la juguetona lengua de su amigo sobre su pecho y ahora eso… quería hacerlo pero sentía bastante vergüenza… aunque no lo reconocería, eso nunca.

Suzuno apretó los dientes y un rubor cubrió sus mejillas al mismo tiempo que su "amigo" le mordía ligeramente el pezón izquierdo y le apretaba el otro con los dedos, sabía lo que quería y cómo lo quería… ¿acaso conocía su cuerpo sin haberlo tocado de esa manera antes? Parecía estúpida la idea… pero de hecho sabía lo que hacía.

Ahogó un jadeo cuando sintió que había metido la mano que tenía libro dentro del pantalón del pijama y empezaba a acariciar su miembro por encima de la ropa interior… ese idiota quería oírlo gemir, se nota a km al ver su sonrisa mientras seguía pasando su lengua por cualquier rastro de piel visible.

—¿Cuánto vas a aguantar sin gemir, Suzuno? —preguntó Nagumo con una sonrisa juguetona mientras mordía de nuevo su pezón y apretaba el agarre de su miembro. El chico apretó más los dientes y unos gemidos intentaban escapar desde el fondo de su garganta, pero no… no le daría ese gusto.

—Ca… Cállate des-graciado… ah… —soltó un pequeño jadeo al notar que Nagumo le desprendió de su pantalón de pijama, quedando ambos en ropa interior. El pelirrojo se posicionó de nuevo encima de él y susurró:

—Eso que acabo de oír pareció un gemido…

Fuusuke se sonrojó y gruñó:

—Cállate y haz lo que tengas que hacer…

Antes de que Haruya hiciera algo, el peliblanco se abalanzó sobre él dándole un beso en los labios y se recostó encima de él, dejándolo debajo de él. El pelirrojo estaba algo sorprendido, pero después sonrió levemente… estaba seguro de que Suzuno odiaba quedarse quieto dejándose hacer sin llegar a tocarle ni hacerle nada.

El peliblanco se inclinó hacia delante, besando los labios de su compañero. Nagumo le correspondió, enredando su lengua con la de su compañero en un ardiente beso, se notaba a las leguas que se tenían ganas, el uno del otro. Suzuno se acomodó encima de él y empezó a acariciar su pecho en medio del beso mientras que Nagumo ponía sus manos sobre la espalda del peliblanco, atrayéndolo más hacia él.

Cuando rompieran el beso, se miraron un rato a los ojos y Haruya sonrió.

—Eres genial, Suzuno… —susurró en su oído mientras le daba una pequeña mordida en su oreja. El de ojos azules soltó un jadeo y tragó saliva mientras aguantaba su respiración agitada.

Llevó su boca hacia el cuello del pelirrojo y rozó sus labios contra la caliente piel de su compañero, sin más mordió con fuerza el lugar y lo lamió. Oyó un fuerte jadeo de Haruya, lo que hizo que sonriera levemente, había logrado su objetivo. El peliblanco descendió y empezó a besar y lamer cada rastro de piel que encontraba del pelirrojo, bajando por su pecho y estómago, hasta que se detuvo al notar el borde los bóxers de Haruya. Levantó la cabeza y miró a los ojos a Nagumo, que tan solo lo miraba sorprendido.

—¿Fuusuke? No tienes porque hacer eso… ¿eh? —Haruya se sonrojó a más no poder cuando el peliblanco retiró los bóxers de su compañero y lo dejó en total desnudez… ¿acaso tenía planeado lo que él creía?

Por su parte, Suzuno se sonrojó y miró el miembro de su novio bastante sorprendido… era más grande de lo que él creía, pero tampoco algo exagerado. Aún así, tragó saliva y llevó su mano hacia el miembro de Haruya, apretándolo ligeramente con su mano. Sintió como el pelirrojo dio un pequeño respingo y un pequeño gruñido salió de su boca… no sabía si eso era buena o mala señal.

Nagumo respiraba agitadamente notando ese ligero apretón sobre su miembro, y unos gemidos casi reprimidos empezaron a salir de su boca al notar algo cálido y húmedo sobre su miembro… Suzuno se lo había metido en su boca. El rostro del pelirrojo estaba sonrojado y completamente agitado, además de que sus ojos dorados estaban abiertos por la impresión.

—Fuusuke… —gruñó en medio de un gemido, acariciando los cabellos blancos del otro. Este se sonrojó y se excitó más, oírle llamarle de esa manera era muy excitante. Aumentó la intensidad de la felación, haciendo que su novio se estremeciera y gimiera más alto, notando también que hacía lo posible por contener sus gemidos—. ¡Oye! ¡Para! No voy a… aguantar… ¡Quítate!

El peliblanco se retiró por el grito de su novio y se le quedó mirando algo sorprendido, respirando agitadamente. El pelirrojo le empujó y se quedó encima de él, mirándole con seriedad.

—¿Haru…?

—Pareces empeñado en seducirme y volverme loco Fuusuke —susurró Nagumo bastante ruborizado y con voz ronca, haciendo sonrojar también al peliblanco—. Quiero correrme, pero no ahora… creo que ya sabes dónde.

Suzuno se sonrojó más y desvió la mirada.

—Serás idiota…

Nagumo sonrió y mordió de nuevo su cuello, haciendo gemir suavemente a Suzuno. Lamió bien la mordida y después fue bajando, besando sus pezones y mordiéndolos con suavidad. Suzuno respiraba agitadamente y mordía su labio inferior, tratando de nuevo de reprimir sus gemidos. El cuerpo del peliblanco se arqueó y soltó un agradable gemido a los oídos de Nagumo cuando notó que el pelirrojo tocaba descaradamente el miembro del peliblanco sobre el bóxer.

—Eres delicioso… Fuusuke… —susurraba el pelirrojo mientras bajaba sus besos por el cuerpo de su novio, que se estremecía por el contacto de la lengua de su compañero por toda la piel que lamía. Suzuno se sonrojó y abrió los ojos algo impresionado al notar que Nagumo le retiraba el bóxer, dejándolo completamente desnudo frente a él.

El peliblanco gimió con fuerza y sorpresa el notar una lamida sobre su miembro. Ese desgraciado de Nagumo quería volverlo loco, eso seguro. Agarró las sábanas bajo a él y echó su cabeza hacia atrás al notar su entrepierna siendo engullida por la boca de su novio, estaba claro que ese tipo de placer debía de estar prohibido, se sentía demasiado bien.

—¡Ha-Haru! ¡A-Ah! ¡No si-sigas! ¡P-Para! —gritaba Suzuno como pudo, entre los gemidos de placer que soltaba se le dificultaba hablar. Haruya sonrió lascivamente y sacó el miembro de su novio de su boca.

—¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta? Pensé que te haría sentir bien… —comentaba el chico—. Además de que esos gemidos… parecen decir mucho más de lo que parece.

Fuusuke se sonrojó a morir.

—¡C-Cállate, idiota! ¡Nadie te manda decir cosas sin sentido!

El pelirrojo apretó el miembro de Suzuno y este cerró los ojos, ahogando un grito de placer con su mano. Le estaban resultando vergonzosos todos esos sonidos que estaba emitiendo con su boca, su estúpido novio era de lo peor, avergonzarle de esa manera…

De repente, Suzuno sintió una caricia en su mejilla izquierda y abrió los ojos, viendo como el pelirrojo le acariciaba suavemente la mejilla.

—Voy a entrar…

Por un momento el peliblanco se desconcentró y no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que estaba hablando, pero lo comprendió de golpe cuando notó el miembro del pelirrojo abrirse paso en su cavidad. Suzuno se mordió el labio inferior y apretó con fuerza las sábanas, notando un punzante dolor recorriendo poco a poco su columna, una sensación desagradable y muy molesta… por no decir dolorosa.

—Ha-Haru… duele… —susurró Suzuno, notando como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos. Nagumo le acarició la mejilla y acabó de introducirse en él.

—Lo sé, pero no te preocupes. Se sentirá mejor, seguro.

El pelirrojo sentía su miembro ser absorbido por esa cavidad tan estrecha y le estaba matando la manera en que lo apretaba. Además, tenía una vista perfecta: debajo de él, Suzuno se retorcía levemente, aguantando el dolor que le hacía su miembro dentro de él, sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas, respirando agitadamente y completamente desnudo. ¿Alguien se resistía a esa imagen? Bueno, él al menos no. Tenía ganas de moverse, pero tenía que aguantarse, no quería dañarle.

Dentro de un rato, Suzuno alzó sus manos y las posó fuertemente sobre los hombros de su novio, moviendo levemente las caderas. El dolor había desaparecido por completo en cuanto se había dado cuenta y ahora se sentía tremendamente excitado, moviendo sus caderas ligeramente y emitiendo pequeños gemidos junto con Nagumo, que se sorprendió al sentir moverse.

Nagumo puso una mano sobre la cintura de Suzuno y la alzó un poco, dándole una fuerte estocada en el interior.

—¡AH! —gritó Suzuno al sentir como el miembro de su novio se enterraba más tras esa embestida, aunque seguramente la posición ayudaría. Las manos del peliblanco se deslizaron por los hombros de Nagumo y finalmente cayeron sobre la cama, agarrando de nuevo las sábanas al notar las profundas y precisas embestidas en su interior.

Haruya embestía con fuerza en el interior del chico, notando su miembro perfectamente amoldado en la cavidad de Fuusuke, aunque seguía estando muy apretado. Gemía con fuerza también al notar esa estrechez y el placer de estar entrando y saliendo de esa cavidad tan cálida y reconfortante. Era delicioso, nunca pensó que algo pudiera sentirse tan bien.

—¡Ha-Haru! ¡Ah! ¡A-Ah! ¡N-No pares! ¡Por favor! —gemía el peliblanco con fuerza, notando las embestidas del su novio, que parecía que cada vez entraba más profundo en él… quizá era lo que ocurría en realidad.

Nagumo le miró cogió el miembro del peliblanco, totalmente desatendido y empezó a masturbarlo mientras le seguía embistiendo, consiguiendo que el otro gimiera más alto.

—Oh dios… —gruñó Haruya sintiendo que se iba a correr en cualquier momento—. Fuusuke, no aguanto… de verdad…

—¡Y-Yo tampoco! ¡Ha-Haruya!

Suzuno se corrió poco después de exclamar eso, con un potente gemido. Nagumo con un par de estocadas más acabó en el interior del chico. El pelirrojo se dejó caer sobre el peliblanco, pero acomodándose para no aplastarlo. El chico le dio un beso en la frente y susurró:

—Eres fantástico… en serio.

El peliblanco también tenía la respiración agitada e intentaba recuperar fuerzas. Cuando dio cogido aire suficiente dijo:

—Como mañana me duela algo o no me dé levantado, te mato.

Nagumo se rió nerviosamente con una gota en la cabeza y después soltó:

—Claro, claro.

…

Goenji miraba fijamente el rostro de Shirou, que permanecía dormido a su lado. El neko sonrió y se acostó de lado, respirando tranquila y pausadamente. El chico peliblanco suspiró y le dio la espalda a Shirou, cerrando los ojos para concentrarse en dormir.

—_Dudo que Shirou se dé convertido en un humano… porque es imposible que se enamore de mí _—pensaba el universitario abandonándose en los brazos de Morfeo.

Shirou se encogió y susurró en sueños con una sonrisa:

—Shuuya-san…

Pero nadie se dio cuenta de eso… nadie excepto Shirou.

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, me vais a matar por lo de Midorikawa... pero venga! todos queríamos que se divorciara! (?) Ah bueno, Hiro ya tiene el camino libre XDD bien... pues nada! no sé si dedicar los siguientes caps a la pareja de EndoKaze o centrarme de nuevo en Shuuya-san y su neko XD vosotros decidme, cuanto más tardéis en votar sobre que pareja centrarme, más voy a tardar u_u <strong>

**Bueno, agradecimiento a: SOY YO-SARIEL, Leviatan-sama, Dani-chan y Gaby-chan, Saskia Neko-chan, marumaru, Guest (poneos nombres, please D:), rohor, psylockesan, Evil Tozos Sweet Dolly, Ayame, noelia18, seijuuro, dango-di, chizu y hikari mitsuki hina (me alegro de que te gustara el cap y eso, pero por favor, abstente de enviarme amenazas de muerte, aunque lo dijeran en broma, resulta algo desagradable, siento haber tardado tanto, si algo te incomodó, perdón)**

**Bieeeen! acabé! no me pidáis que me centro en el pareja HiroMido... aún no les toca triunfar y salir (?) pero lo harán, serán la pareja más cool del fic después del GoeFubu (?) Por cierto... os atrae la idea de un FubuGoe o pasáis? xD ya tengo el primer cap escrito y mitad del segundo... solo aviso si os interesa xDD**

**Ahora me largo, seguro que me odiáis en el fondo, pero yo os amo (?) a la mierda! I'm perfect! (?) nadie puede odiarme! (?) síi, claro XDDD bien, Sayita se despide! chao chao :z**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
